Beacon of Hope
by takari4ever
Summary: New Takari Story! Adventure, Love and more!
1. Chapter 1: Last Day of Summer

Chapter 1: Last Day of Summer

A year and a half had passed since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Everyone had gone back to their lives. The Digimon were living now with their partners in the normal world, but they were going back and forth often to repair the damage done. They still kept it a secret though. It was something that connected them together, something they did not want to share even with their close relatives.

And so it was that summer was once again over. It was still hot outside and the Digidestined were returning from their summer vacations.

Kari's apartment

"Mom, Daad! I'm hooomee!" Kari shouted as she entered their apartment. _Hmm…no one home? _she thought. As she closed the door she saw the apartment was unchanged. Her parents had not done anything new during the summer. Tai was off for the vacations with his football club. They were supposed to return later during the day. Her parents, however, usually waited for her at home. As she made her way through to the kitchen she noticed a note on the fridge.

_We're visiting your dad's colleague.  
Be back tonight.  
Food is in the fridge.  
Love, Mom&Dad_

Kari: Well Gatomon, I guess it's safe for you to come out.  
Gatomon: Finally…it's so warm in that bag. So where is everyone?  
Kari: They're gonna come back later. We have some lasagna. You want some?  
Gatomon: Yes! I'm starving. We have normal food now…your grandma at the country side sure knows how to cook, but it's all weird things…  
Kari: Yeah…I've been going there for a while now. I don't get it…  
Gatomon: What?  
Kari: Well…I wanted to go to Paris this summer…At least for like a week, to see TK. But, no, I have to go visit grandma, while Tai can do whatever he wants…sometimes my parents are too protective, they think of me as a little girl who has to do as she's told and not live at all.  
Gatomon: I'm sure they have their reasons.  
Kari (angry): Well they should stop! I want to do what I want not what they want me to do!  
Gatomon: Admit it! It's not because they told you to go to your grandma's…you just wanted to see TK in the city of love (Gatomon had a big grin).  
Kari (blushing): NO! That's not true! I wanted to…I mean I wanted…  
Gatomon: I knew it! You totally have crush on him! Visiting him is the only thing you complained about! Why don't u wanna visit Davis or Yolei or Cody? (seeing Kari blushing even more) Why don't you tell him?  
Kari: NO! Are you crazy?! I can't do that. What if he says no? What if he thinks of me only as a friend?!  
Gatomon (thinking of the time TK rescued Kari from the dark world): Well…I doubt…

At that point the door opened. "Kari we're home! And we picked up Tai on the way!" her mother shouted. After hugging everyone they all laughed together for a bit until each of them decided to unpack while their parents prepared the dinner.

Unpacking was quite easy for Kari. She had not taken many things with her. At the country side she did not care for appearances. There were some boys who liked her. Hiro in particular was crazy about her. He tried every day to get her attention, but she was always reluctant and blew him off easily. All summer she had thought about someone else, but he never really wrote her as he used to during the last year. He had also not come into the digital world. She went there every once in a while to help the Digimon in need. She met Izzy and Mimi also Cody and Yolei, but all others were too busy during the summer.

_I wonder what happened there this summer…he was never like this…maybe he just had a great time and wanted a bit of time off from everyone…it can be…_

Gatomon: What are you thinking about?  
Kari (startled): Nothing…just that I have to take a bath and there's still sooo much to do for tomorrow!  
Gatomon: Oh, you just got a message!  
Kari: Really?! WHO?!  
Gatomon: Relax…it's Hiro…if he tells you one more time how many animals he rescued, I'll kill him myself!  
Kari: Don't be mean. He just likes me too much…  
Gatomon: And you are kind of giving him hope.  
Kari (flinching at the word hope): I'm not…  
Tai (busting in): Hey sis! You're not what?  
Kari: Nothing! What's up?!  
Tai: I need to use the bathroom.  
Kari: So? You need my approval?  
Tai: Weeelll… seeing the circumstance as tomorrow is the first day of school, I thought you will need it longer (grinning)  
Kari (annoyed): What's that supposed to mean?  
Tai: Aren't you gonna see TK tomorrow, smoochie smoochie?!  
Kari: TK AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! GET OUT!  
Tai: You can lie to yourself all you want! Come on! Everyone sees how you look at him!  
Kari: WHAT?! Who does?! Tell me!  
Tai: Well, me…and that's actually about it…but I know you dear sis…I know (with that he left)  
Gatomon: Well…for once he is quite smart (smiling)

Kari then took her stuff and closed herself in the bathroom for an hour and a half, doing precisely what Tai had foretold. She didn't want to admit it, but she did care how she looked, especially since she was going to see TK the next day. After dinner they went to bed awaiting the first school day.

Meanwhile TK's apartment 

"Mom! Mom! We're home!" TK yelled.

Clarice (TK's mom): OH! Hey I was expecting you later! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home earlier?!  
Jaques (his grandfather): Ah, ma cherie, we wanted to surprise you!  
Clarice: Father, you are here too?  
Anne (his grandmother): We're both here! Surprise!  
Clarice: WOW! I'm so happy! Come in! Make yourselves comfortable.  
Jaques: TK please put that toy away and help me with the bags. Jesus Clarice, what is wrong with this boy? He is 16 and he still walks around with a toy in his hands!  
Clarice: Well he is very attached to it!

TK smiled towards his mother. She was one of the few parents who knew what was going on with the digital world. Patamon was now part of the family. As his mother showed his grandparents to the guest room he went to his room. _Ah…the smell of home_ he thought.

Patamon: TK? What's wrong?  
TK: Nothing why?  
Patamon: You look, I don't know…nostalgic?  
TK: Yeah…a bit…I'm happy to be here again! Tomorrow is school again…I wonder if they all changed?  
Patamon: Probably! I can't wait to see Gatomon!  
TK: Yeah…Kari…too bad she could not come and visit us in Paris…at one point her messages about that Hiro guy were annoying…  
Patamon: I knew you were annoyed by it…but don't worry, you're her best friend.  
TK (looking a bit weird): Yeah…we're best friends!

TK turned on his PC and saw his old background. A picture of him and Kari trying to take a selfie. She looked marvelous in his eyes. He thought he made the picture worse. After browsing a bit through his PC, TK lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He had grown more since the beginning of the summer. During summer he had been busy with a lot of extra activities. His grandparents had forced him to go to several sports at once and follow arts classes. It had been a difficult summer but he had found many new friends. For a moment he lost track of time until he heard someone shouting.

Clarice: TK! Dinner is ready!  
TK: Be right there mom!  
Patamon: Bring me something later, please!  
TK: Sure! I bet mom made something extra just for you!

Anne: Clarice this is exquisite! You should give me the recipe! Oh and tomorrow I will cook! What kind of mother would I be if I were not to spoil you both!  
Clarice: Ah mom, don't worry! TK you didn't say much since we came? Is something wrong?  
TK: Oh nothing…I'm just tired from the flight.  
Jaques: Ah, my dear boy, you've been absent the whole summer!  
Anne: Jaques, that's not true, leave him alone!  
TK: I just miss my friends…  
Clarice: Don't worry, you'll see them tomorrow!  
Anne: Say TK, you promised me to show me pictures of your friends?  
TK: Oh yeah, but that can wait…  
Anne: No…I'm feeling good and I want to see them!  
Clarice: Yes that should cheer you up TK! Wait I'll bring them.  
TK: Oh man…  
Clarice: Here it is mom! TK come! You know your friends better!  
Anne: Ah, beautiful. So who is in this picture?  
TK: That's our group of friends. First the guys…That there is Tai. He is really cool. Plays football non-stop and has the biggest guts I've ever seen! Next to him is Matt. That there is Joe, he is now studying to become a doctor!  
Anne: Wow! Smart boy! And this?  
TK: That's Izzy. Computer genius! Next to him is Cody, who tries to be like Izzy…The guys in the corner are Davis and Ken…  
Anne: Yeah, you told me about them!  
TK: Yes! Uhm the girls, that's Yolei. She lives in the building. She is Ken's girlfriend. Next to her is Mimi. Really funny and totally crazy from time to time…That there that's Sora…Matt's girlfriend.  
Anne: Always wanted to see her! She is pretty!  
TK: Yes she is!  
Jaques: Hey…she's your brother's girlfriend!  
Clarice: Ah Father, you and your comments…  
Anne: And this girl next to you?  
TK: That's Kari. She is a great friend. Always helpful...cheerful…and not to forget really beautiful!  
Clarice: Yes…she has quite an impact on most of your friends!  
TK: Well…  
Anne: Listen to me…this girl be careful…usually girls like her keep nice boys like you on their hook!  
TK: Huh? Kari? AH NO! You're mistaken, we're just friends nothing more (his mind was racing at the thing his grandma just said…was it true…no not Kari)…Davis is the one who is crazy about her… HAHA  
Anne: They do look good together…  
TK (his smile disappearing): Hm…if you think…

Clarice had her ideas about him and Kari. She thought there was more to their friendship than they both admit, but she also saw that Kari never gave in or showed any other emotion than friendship towards her son. So he must have been right. Still she knew it was uncomfortable for him to talk about her.

Clarice: It's getting late! We should go to bed now!  
TK: Great idea! I'm really tired!

As TK went to his room he brought some food for Patamon. Then after chatting some more with Patamon he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Of School

Chapter 2: First Day Of School

Kari's apartment

"Kariii! Come on, I need to use the bathroom!" Tai shouted.  
Kari: JUST WAIT A MINUTE!  
Tai: Come on! You've been in there for an hour!  
Kari (opening the door): I'm ready…Jesus Tai…you should wake up earlier to get a turn.  
Tai: You should…then I can go in peace and use my five minutes!  
Kari: Well, I'm off!

Kari took her lunch box and left. Gatomon left with her but was hiding in the trees, not to be seen. Gatomon always followed Kari to everywhere, especially after what had happened with her disappearing in the dark world. Kari was nearing the school and Gatomon observed how she was checking herself out in the mirror to be sure she looked her best. Kari was nearing the school and she thought of her friends.

"Hey Kari!" a voice shouted behind her.  
Kari (turning): Huh…Hey Izzy! Good morning!  
Izzy: Good morning! Haven't seen you in a while! You look great! _Wow! She looks stunning…changed a lot since I saw her last…_  
Kari (blushing): Thanks! You look good too! Grown a bit more I see.  
Izzy: Haha yeah…well you know…  
Kari (walking now with Izzy further): So…one more year and you finish school! How does it feel?  
Izzy: Well…for one I'm happy, cause it's over, but I'm also a bit scared…  
Kari: Why? I mean you can go to university! Plus with your grades you should go to Harvard!  
Izzy (blushing): I'm not that smart! But it's scary because you finish a chapter in your life…  
Kari: Tai finished a chapter and now he isn't doing anything…just always hanging around…only football is in his brains and going to the Digital World.  
Izzy: At least he's having fun!  
Kari: Yeah, but my parents are beginning to get mad at this whole lazy act of his…  
Izzy: I understand them too…look there's Davis! Hey Davis!  
Davis: IZZY! (seeing Kari) KAARIII! You look amazing, I mean perfect like always!  
Kari (not impressed anymore): Thanks Davis…you haven't changed a bit…  
Davis: What's that supposed to mean?!  
Kari (walking past him): Nothing…  
Izzy: Tough luck with her…  
Davis: Aw man…why does she always do this to me…

As Kari entered the school grounds she spotted some of her friends, but she was looking for her best friend. She couldn't see him. Her smile was fading away, but immediately she startled when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the person and there he was.

Kari: TK! (she jumped and hugged him)  
TK (hugging her back): Hey Kari! It's been a while…  
Kari: Yeah…you look different…you changed a lot! What the hell did you do in France?  
TK: Well…a lot of sports and other crazy stuff…How's Hiro?  
Kari: AH…he is such a stalker! I'm so sick of this guy. Look at the last mail he sent me.

TK and Kari were laughing loud while looking at her mail. Davis observed them and was furious.  
Davis: Why is she never laughing with me like this?! I mean she is talking more to you Izzy than me…  
Izzy: Well…you just ambush her always…  
Davis: Hmph…that TK! I'm so sick of him and his "Oh I went to France cause I have family there" So?! Who cares?!  
Izzy: Don't you think you are overreacting again?  
Ken: Hey guys!  
Izzy: Hey Ken! Hey Yolei!  
Ken: What's up with Davis?  
Yolei: Just look upfront Ken…then you'll know…  
Ken: Oh! There's TK and Kari! Hey guys!  
Kari: Ken! Yolei! It's so good to see you. (She hugged them both).  
Davis: Why don't I get a hug?!  
Yolei: Cause you don't deserve one!  
TK: HAHA good one Yolei!  
Davis: DID I ASK YOU ANYTHING TJ?!  
Kari: It's TK, Davis…TK…after all this time still so hard to remember?  
Ken: We all know he is not famous for his brains!  
Davis: WHAT?! Even you betray me?!

They were all laughing at Davis who felt humiliated but he knew his friends were just joking with him. He was not the kind of person to hold grudges. "Hey Kari!" someone shouted behind them.

Kari: Shit!  
TK: Huh?  
Kari (turning around): Hiro…heey…what in the world are you doing here?  
Hiro: Well we just moved here! This is my new school!  
Kari: Wow…so great…yeyy…uhm…these are my friends. That's Davis, Ken, Izzy, Yolei and this is TK.  
Hiro: It's so nice to meet you all.  
Davis: Hey you…you look like you have a thing for Kari!  
Hiro: What?! And who are you? Her boyfriend?!  
Davis: Not yet! But we both know that she would chose me! Ain't that right Kari? Huh…Kari? Kari? Where did they go?

Class

Kari was sitting next to her friend Haruka. TK got stuck with Davis and Ken was seated a row in front of them. As the professor came in TK was looking towards Kari who was talking to Maria. He was a bit lost in his own world. Davis and Ken were arguing about something he couldn't hear but that did not matter to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kari. As the teacher came in, he moved his attention, but somehow he could not stop thinking about her, he was even analyzing everything she was wearing, the skirt, the top…even her jewelry he had noticed. _Get a grip TK…what's wrong with you…_

Mr. Nakamura: Good morning students! Welcome to a new school year! This year we have had some new investments from the great Mr. Uchida. As a matter of fact I want to introduce you to a new student at this school. Mai Uchida. She is Mr. Uchida's daughter.

Davis (whispering to Ken and TK): She's quite pretty. TK not interested?  
TK (still in his daydream): Huh…did you say something?

Mai: Good morning! I'm Mai…huh Takeru? Takeru Takaishi?  
TK: Mai! Hey! Fancy seeing you here…what are you doing here?  
Mr. Nakamura: Seems like someone hasn't been paying attention…Davis…I know you're a distraction…please sit next to Hiro…Mai, you should sit next to TK, since you already know him.  
_Kari:_ _AW MAN! How do they know each other?! Now I get how Davis felt a couple of years back when TK first came to our school…I should have sat next to him…hmph_

Mr. Nakamura: Good…now that introductions have been made…I want to make an announcement about the study material. Most of the material will be the same, but for history we will focus on contemporary history…more exactly we'll be studying material on the events that happened in Tokyo since the first appearance of the monsters.

Kari looked towards TK and the other way round. They both turned to Davis then to Ken.

Mr. Nakamura: Yes. Many analysts have given their opinions on the matter, but most importantly Mr. Uchida has decided to grace us this year with a movie he has cut together with the whole story. The premiere will be at this school…if you can imagine in two weeks. He says he has a lot of information about this matter. Being such an influential man, he managed this of course at great expense.

TK (whispering): Say Mai…what is this movie?  
Mai: Won't tell…my dad really prepared something awesome! You'll see…and don't tell anyone, but you're in it!  
TK's face went white. He did not expect that, but he could not let her see that he was surprised. He needed to talk to everyone. All the Digidestined should know about this.

The rest of the lessons went by quickly, and as such the lunch break came.  
Mai: Hey TK…wanna go have lunch together?  
TK: Well…not today…I promised my best friend we'll go.  
Mai: Davis? Come on…he'll understand.  
Kari: So are you coming TK?  
Mai: Her…she's your best friend? A girl?  
TK (avoiding the subject): See you later!

Kari: So…how do you know Mai?  
TK: Through my dad…apparently they were working on a project and we met at his place for dinner…she's ok…  
Kari: I guess…don't know her that well.  
TK (teasing Kari): Do I hear jealousy in your voice?  
Kari: So what r u gonna get to eat?  
TK: Probably the pasta…you?  
Kari: I guess I'll take the salad…not really that hungry…  
TK: Can you take the fried chicken with it?  
Kari: Huh? Why?  
TK: I'm starving!  
Kari (smiling): Aww…sure…for you anything.  
Ken (behind them): Get a room guys!  
Kari blushed immediately. TK could withhold his emotions better.  
TK: Don't let Davis or Hiro hear you.  
Davis: Hear what?!  
Ken: Nothing! We should all eat together! Yolei is coming! Izzy too!

As they sat down at the table, Kari immediately gave TK the fried chicken. Yolei was looking at the two of them with a huge smile on her face.  
Kari: Why are you smiling like that?  
Yolei (her smile even bigger): Nothing.  
TK: Guys there's something big…  
Izzy: What's wrong?  
TK: That movie they talked about…  
Izzy: Yeah I heard…Uchida's film right? Heard his daughter is in your class…is it true?  
Kari (sarcastic): Oh she's a personal friend of TK's…  
TK: Not the point…  
Kari: Whatever you say…  
TK: Anyway…she said to me that I'm starring in the movie…  
Yolei: What?! That means that we all are!  
Izzy: SHHH! Do you want everyone to hear you?!  
Kari: This is not good…we've been trying to hide this stuff…imagine if everyone finds out we were involved? What would happen to us?  
Izzy: This is troublesome…  
Davis: We have to destroy the movie!  
TK: Great idea, genius! I bet he only has one copy!  
Yolei: We have to ask the others as well…TK, do you think you can find out more?  
TK: Not really…  
Davis: Well if you'd go to lunch with her more often?  
TK (Kari clearly not amused by Davis' remark): What?! NO! I don't know her so well and I don't even think I like her as a person…  
Ken: Clearly she has a reason to have asked you. I think she likes you!  
Izzy: Yes! You must put the team before yourself!  
Yolei noticed Kari was not comfortable with this subject. She and Mimi, who has intuited that Kari liked TK for a long time now, were the only ones who knew about it. They had not told Sora. Being Matt's girlfriend she might have told him and he would have told TK. Kari did not want TK to find out this way. If she would tell him, she would do it herself.  
Yolei: Guys shh…she is coming!  
Mai: Hey TK!  
TK: Hey Mai! Wanna sit?  
Mai: Oh that would be great! Besides you, I don't know anyone here…  
TK: Well these are my friends…uhm this is Davis you know already, this is Ken, Izzy, Yolei and Kari.  
Mai: Hi…I'm Mai, I'm…  
Kari: Uchida's daughter we know…  
Mai: Sorry if I offended you with anything…  
TK: No you didn't! Kari is just really tired…has a headache, right Kari?  
Kari: Yes, I'm sorry…I'm not really feeling well…I'm really sorry…  
Mai: It's ok! Don't worry…I get it all the time…  
Ken: Mai, you shouldn't feel like that! If you ever need anything we can help you!  
Mai: Thanks!  
Kari: Yes! If you want we can show you around the school after the lessons are over?  
Mai: Great! This sounds perfect! By the way did you see that poster with the School Games?  
Izzy: Yes…they will make teams of four and we will compete against one another. Should be fun. They're next week already!  
TK: Really? Sounds great! We should make a team, Kari, Davis, Ken and I!  
Izzy: What about us? And by the way…they will pick it randomly…you'll be assigned.  
TK: Aw man…  
Davis: Haha! Doesn't matter! I will win anyway!  
Ken: Dream on!

When they finished school they showed Mai around and soon they saw a driver waiting for her in front of the yard. She asked them if they wanted a lift, but they all declined, since they had a meeting that evening with the other Digidestined. The meeting ended quickly. Tai hadn't come…he had slept through and the other Digidestined advised them to find out more from Mai and see if they can persuade her to not show it. It was already dark when everyone left one by one.  
TK: Kari, come…I'll walk you home.  
Kari: You don't have to…  
TK: I insist.

On the way home she held his arm. She didn't do it on purpose but it felt right.  
Kari: Why didn't you write me so much during the summer?  
TK: I was busy with a lot of crap…the time difference…plus I was annoyed by your stories of Hiro…  
Kari (laughing): Hiro? I hate him! Were you jealous?  
TK: A bit…no one takes away my best friend! _Stupid…stop calling her friend…just tell her!  
_Kari (the word friend stung, still she managed to smile): Don't worry…you won't get rid of me that easily!  
Silence followed. They both enjoyed the walk home. Gatomon and Patamon were behind them. They also knew there was more, but neither TK nor Kari had the guts to make a move.

"TK! Kari!" a voice yelled.  
TK (taking a protective stance in front of Kari): Hm? Who is there?  
Gatomon: Show yourself?  
"It's me, Gennai!"  
Kari: Gennai! It's good to see you! What are you doing here?  
Gennai: I have no time to explain everything. The world is in danger. There are other forces at play…forces of darkness and evil…I need you two to be ready when I call upon you…I must first find it…then you'll need to help me…there's a legend…huh…they are following me…I must leave…look to the sky! You will know that's the moment I call upon you to help out the world again!

With that he disappeared.  
Kari (grabbing TK's arm and holding it firmly): What do you think he meant?  
TK: Nothing good…we should not alarm the others…keep it to ourselves for now…  
Kari: Sure…we should go home…do you want to stay at my place? Uhm…you heard Gennai…  
TK: It's fine, I doubt your parents would allow it…Plus I have Patamon. But thanks…  
Kari: Good…

When they reached her apartment building, Kari said goodbye. She turned to the door, but then turned back immediately and gave TK a kiss on the cheek. He did not expect it. He was getting red.  
Kari: Thanks, for looking after me.  
TK: Don't mention it…

Kari turned again to the door smiling and went upstairs. She went to bed quickly as she was already tired. TK made his way home as well where his mother was furious that he was so late, but his grandmother helped him out.

The next few days went on without any disturbance. Kari and TK had not alarmed the other Digidestined, some of which had different thoughts on their minds, like the upcoming games.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Chapter 3: Dinner

Mr. Nakamura: Good morning students! It is my pleasure to announce the new procedures we'll be following for the next weeks, until Mr. Uchida's movie will premiere here. Uhm…we will be pairing you in groups of four students. The groupings will be done throughout the classes. So you might be lucky to get only with older students, but you can also be only with younger ones. The reason is that the material is accessible to all. At the end it will all be presented and Mr. Uchida will advise together with the school board will grade your projects. You will need to make a creative project regarding the events, when the monsters invaded our city. The projects can range from a long paper to a movie or whatever you feel like will impress Mr. Uchida and us. After the movie we will study the events together. Note that the project is 30% of your grade.

Davis: But won't the team that has Mai in their team have an advantage?  
Mai: Don't worry Davis…my dad is quite harsh but fair…I barely talk to him…he'll treat us all the same.  
Davis: I just heard harsh…aw man…why do I always have so much to do?!  
Kari: This sounds great! But when will the groups be announced?  
Mr. Nakamura: Later today. You'll all be called in the sports hall. They have all students' names in a bowl and will choose you. The teams established will also participate together at the sports festival.  
Davis: This is horrible! For one I want geeks in my team to make the project, but with them my sporting success will be equal to zero!  
Mr. Nakamura: Enough Davis…your drama is of no concern to anyone!  
Haruka: I'm curious…hope I get someone I know in my team!  
TK: Should be fine no matter what! I guess everyone will pull hard for a good project…who knows what can happen if Mr. Uchida is impressed…maybe he offers you a valuable internship or something!  
Mai: Quite possible!  
Mr. Nakamura: Ok…now open the mathematics book…

The lessons were slow. Outside was too warm. TK could only think of Kari's kiss last night. It was the only thing he could focus on. Her soft lips on his cheek. It hadn't even been a real kiss…just a kiss on the cheek, yet he could not take his mind off of it. Kari was more concerned with Gennai's encounter. After the fourth lesson the announcement that everyone should present themselves in the sports hall.

Kari: So TK? You think we'll be in the same group?  
TK: Chances are slim…But I hope we do!  
Davis: Don't forget about me! Honestly I would rather be in a group with Izzy…  
Ken: Guys come, I have found some seats.  
Kari: Thanks Ken!

As the draw began, students were called and they had to remember their partners. It was also registered by the principal. The draw was conducted by Mr. Uchida himself. He had a severe look on his face. He seemed quite cold. Mai was looking proudly towards him. Kari was watching her constantly. For some reason she didn't trust her at all. Hiro on the other hand was constantly staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. When TK spotted him he put his arm around her. "Just to piss him off" he whispered. Kari blushed. Davis did not see it. He was sitting a row in front of them. TK felt good until he heard his name. He stood upright.

Mr. Uchida: Takeru Takaishi!  
TK: Yes!  
Mr. Uchida: You are in a group with…Haruka (TK was hoping to hear only Kari's name)…Satoshi…_Come on…say Kari please say KarI…_and…Mai Uchida.  
Mai was looking happily towards him. TK instead fell back on his seat disappointed. Kari was disappointed too. Mostly because he was in a group with Mai…at least Haruka was there as well.  
Mr. Uchida: Next…Hikari Kamyia! _Seriously?! He couldn't have picked me earlier? Like one person earlier? This is a scam! She knew it! Agh! I'm so angry!_...Hiro _I hate her! I hate this stupid assignment_…Koushiro Izumi…_Izzy! I'm with Izzy! Boy am I glad, I'm not just with Hiro…_and…Marie. _Marie…that exchange student…well…  
_TK: Aw man…and here I was…wishing to be with at least one of you in a group…  
Davis: Well at least there is Haruka in your group. And you can find out more about what others think of the events…

More students were called out. Surprisingly Davis managed to be in the same group with Ken, Yolei and her classmate Kaito. At the end of the draw Mr. Uchida wished everyone good luck and left. The students could also leave for home after they had a talk with their groups. It was mandatory that they all sign a sheet and hand it in.

Mai: Hi! Haruka, TK and Satoshi...you all need to sign it.  
TK: So Satoshi? I heard about you from Izzy…you're his classmate right?  
Satoshi: Right! I'm good friends with him. He told me about you too…heard you're quite the brave one…  
TK: Brave? What do you mean?  
Satoshi: Let's just say I know more than you think.  
TK: Ok…well we should talk about it another time. I'm actually in a hurry…  
Mai: Wait! I want to invite you all with your families for dinner tonight! My dad wants to meet them and see if he chose well!  
Satoshi: Gladly! Thanks for the invite!  
Haruka: Wow! So great! We'll be there!  
TK: Uhm…I gues we can make it…but you see my grandparents are visiting and…  
Mai: Nonsense! They should come too!  
TK: I guess…ok…we'll be there!

Kari: Izzy you'll be captain of the team! Marie it's nice to meet you. Hiro…just do whatever…we all need to sign this paper.  
Izzy: Done…we should establish a meeting…let's meet tonight already! My mom will make dinner! Kari lives close by. This is my address! You can all come and we'll brainstorm.  
Kari: You had me at your mom's cooking!  
Hiro: Will be there!  
Marie: Me too!  
TK: Kari! Hey…listen I'm in a hurry…my grandpa needs me for something…can we talk later?  
Kari: I'll be at Izzy's…group meeting…  
TK: Then tomorrow…we're all going to Mai's…  
Kari: Sure! We'll talk tomorrow or so! (hugging him) See you tomorrow!

Izzy's apartment 

Mrs. Izumi: Kari! Come in! It's been a while since I last saw you! You look amazing. You've grown a lot!  
Kari: Thanks! It's good to see you too!  
Mrs. Izumi: Izzy and that other boy Hiro and Marie, are already inside. You know the way…Can I get you something to drink?  
Kari: A glass of water would be great!  
Mrs. Izumi: Wonderful! I'll bring it to you.

Kari: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Did you discuss anything already?  
Marie: No nothing…we were just talking about other stuff…  
Izzy: Good that you arrived Kari. We should brainstorm on the matter. I think we should not write a paper. That would take too much time and we need to base it on existing research and that's quite hard to find.  
Hiro: Why don't we create a movie with interviews of people who lived through that period in Tokyo. I mean it should be doable.  
Marie: I think it's a good idea. We can look up people who were maybe attacked or captured…  
Izzy: Yeah, but let's not include our own families.  
Hiro: Why not?  
Izzy: It would seem too easy…we need to work more on it. I think we need to see who was there, I can check that. We need to have a person who will do the interviews. I can also cut the movie together. Hiro, you'll film it…I know someone who has a good camera. Kari and Marie will do the interviews.  
Mrs Izumi: Kids…I have set the table if you want to eat.  
Izzy: Thanks mom! Let's continue this discussion while we eat.  
Mrs. Izumi (meanwhile everyone was seated): So Kari, how's it been? How was the summer?  
Kari: Well, I've been visiting my grandparents…it's quite nice there, but really warm.  
Hiro: I met Kari there!  
Mrs. Izumi: Met? What do you mean?  
Hiro: My grandparents are from the same village. And now surprisingly I moved here and go to the same school. I'm quite happy and really proud that we can present our projects to Mr. Uchida…I don't think any other school does this.  
Mrs. Izumi: Wow…yes I'm very happy that my Izzy is also involved in this.  
Izzy (embarrassed): Mom!  
Kari: We really need to work hard though. I think we can get a high grade for this project.  
Mrs. Izumi: Yes! But I'm quite certain that you'll get a high grade. How are the others Kari?  
Kari: Others?  
Mrs. Izumi: TK, Davis, Yolei? I've seen Cody drop by quite often…next year he'll come to your school as well.  
Kari: They're all fine. Davis is crazy as usual…Ken and Yolei are dating now…and TK, well…he's…  
Mrs. Izumi: Dating? Ken and Yolei…never expected it…  
Izzy: Yolei had a crush on him since forever…  
Mrs. Izumi: Izzy you never tell me this stuff! Kari…what about you? Anyone special?  
Izzy: MOM!  
Kari: It's ok Izzy…at this moment not really…  
Mrs. Izumi: I don't believe it! A pretty girl like you? There must be boys who are interested? Izzy isn't she gorgeous?  
Izzy: MOM!  
Hiro: She is!  
Marie: This is getting awkward…  
Mrs. Izumi: Marie, you are also beautiful? Anyone special for you?  
Marie (completely red): Uhm…  
Mrs. Izumi: Ah! There is someone! Tell me I'm curious!  
Marie: Well…uhm…There's this boy I find cute, but I don't know his name…I'm new here…  
Kari: Maybe I can help! How does he look like?  
Marie: Well I've seen him a lot with you Kari…  
Kari: Really?  
Marie: Yeah…the tall blond boy…he was sitting next to you in the sports hall.  
Kari: TK?! You mean the TK?!  
Marie: TK? That's him. So you both know him. Yeah him…he's super cute!  
Kari: I guess…._Why are they all into him…why is no one saying they like Davis_.  
Mrs. Izumi: Ah we all know TK since he was seven…he is such a nice boy. Kari you should introduce them!  
Kari: Sure….hehe… (her phone rang) Oh…I have a message from him…wow…that's a huge house…he's at the Uchida's place…  
Marie: Can I see it? Yes that's him!  
Mrs. Izumi: Wow! He's grown a lot! Ok…now eat before it gets cold.

The dinner went on for a while. They discussed their project further, but it was not very prolific. They decided to stick with their project. In the meanwhile everyone was arriving at the Uchida residence, a huge manor further outside of the city, on a small hill.

Clarice: TK…come here…what are you doing?  
TK: Taking a picture! _Kari will like this one…sending it to Marr as well.  
_Anne: Leave him…it's thanks to his luck that we're invited.  
Jacques: Come let's go up.  
Butler: Good day. Please come in! We've been expecting you.  
Clarice: Thank you!  
Mai: TK! There you are! And you must be Mrs. Takaishi? And the grandparents I assume?  
Anne: Anne Takaishi. It's lovely to meet you.  
Jacques: Hiroki Takaishi, but everyone calls me Jacques…don't ask why…it just stuck!  
Mr. Uchida: Ah. Esteemed guests. Please come in! Everyone else is already here. TK…it's been a while since I saw you with your father and brother last time. You've grown a lot. Mai please show them to the table. I need to solve a quick matter. I'll be back in a minute.  
Mai: Please come this way.  
Clarice: You have a beautiful home.  
Mai: Thanks. Please take a seat. TK you can sit next to Satoshi and me…  
TK: Good evening!

The dinner went on but everyone felt quite stiff. No one wanted to be embarrassed in Mr. Uchida's house. They talked about politics, economics and more, but TK felt bored. _Wonder what Kari's doing now…why do I have the luck to be in the same group with Mai…I don't even like these people…_

Mr. Uchida: So children. Do you have any ideas regarding the project? I mean what would you want to do? Remember that if you need any funding you can come to me.  
TK: Thanks…but no thanks…I think we should do it with our own strength and cunning.  
Satoshi: I actually think that with a bit of help we can make an even better project!  
TK: What?  
Haruka: Yeah…I mean…we should not say "no" to help…  
Mr. Uchida: There! We have it! I actually have an idea even for a project. I've gathered some researchers and they will assist you. You will write a paper on this topic.  
Satoshi: Yes! That sounds wonderful.  
Haruka: We're the luckiest people in the whole school.  
Mai: Dad…we should…  
Mr. Uchida: Please my dear…I just want the best for you! Now please join me. I want to show you something. I keep something special in the basement.  
Jacques: Oh…I hope it's vintage wine!  
Mr. Uchida: Not really…please follow me.

As they went down the stairs they reached a door. It was locked and could only be opened with Uchida's fingerprints. The door opened and a large dark corridor could be seen. As he turned the lights on everyone could see that there were cells.

Jacques: Mon Dieu! What is this place?!  
Mr. Uchida: You see…my wife died when the monsters attacked in Tokyo. It was one of those ghosts that attacked her. She died in my arms. I wasn't always as rich as now…those events changed me. And as chance has it…a couple years later I had the chance to find one jumping out of my PC…_That means that Mai is a Digidestined…I don't think it's him…it was never supposed to be him…is he keeping Digimon captive here?!_  
Jacques: Are you keeping monsters in here?  
Mr. Uchida: Yes…these are some of the specimens I was able to catch…you see they can evolve, but the Digimon, that's how they call themselves, that is supposed to be my partner is useless…Gotsumon come here.  
Gotsumon: Yes master!  
Satoshi: Why do you do this?!  
Mr. Uchida: For science…I want to control them…not to kill any innocent people.  
Haruka: But even so…they're suffering!  
Mr. Uchida: NO! Look at their cages…they have everything…if the government would get them they would run tests on them…now the only big one I could catch is at the end of the corridor. Just so you know I am not hurting them. I just want to know whether it is possible for them to be controlled so that no other evil will happen.  
Anne: Well…honestly I couldn't believe it the first time I heard it…but looking at the cages…it's like five star hotel rooms!  
TK: What you're doing is wrong! If you keep going like this you'll only invite darkness in! You need to let them out!  
Haruka: What's wrong TK?  
Mr. Uchida: Ah…I believe our young friend has more intel on the matter than we thought…don't you…I wouldn't be surprised if you had one of these (Showing old Digivice)…  
TK: No I don't…I just don't think this is normal…  
Mai: TK we're not hurting them! Gotsumon and I get along very well!  
Clarice: TK…they're not doing anything bad here…it's for science…  
TK: Hmph…  
Mr. Uchida: Come…see the biggest one…you see they have different levels…Gotsumon is on the rookie level…then there is Champion, Ultimate and Mega…I captured one Champion level Digimon…but it's rogue…meet Gorillamon!

Gorillamon was shouting and hitting everything around. It did not have the luxury like the other Digimon.  
TK: This is not good…that poor Digimon…  
Mr. Uchida: You see…we've been trying to control it…but it won't stand still…anyway…I assume you will all not tell anyone what you saw in here…if you do you know what the government will do worse than me…please trust me that it's solely in the scope of science…Please follow me…  
Satoshi: I support your ideology. Think about it. We could learn so much from this!  
Mr. Uchida: Thank you Satoshi…I hope all of you think the same way.

As they arrived upstairs Mr. Uchida wanted to bid farewell to everyone.  
Mai: TK…I know you don't like it, but…  
TK: It's ok…it's not your fault… (whispering) Gotsumon should be in your care…not his…

In the car everyone seemed sad, but it was clear to TK that he had to help those Digimon. He could not have done it there. He needed a plan. He knew this was his task. It was late, but he still sent Kari a message that they needed to talk the next day with everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

Chapter 4: Rescue

Yshida Residence:

TK (fired up): Guys I'm telling you! We have to save those Digimon!  
Matt: Even if we do…how do you plan to get in there?! First the gate, then the entrance and then the corridor…Didn't you say only his fingerprints can open the door?  
Sora: Matt's right…we need a plan!  
Matt: That's not what I said…  
Kari: I agree with TK! We need to do something about it!  
Ken: But it's too dangerous…  
Davis: When has that ever stopped us?  
TK: I agree! We need to save them…there is one detail I didn't tell you…after entering on the other side there was like a screen or a laptop…maybe Izzy can hack it? If he can do it we can get there via the Digital World! And we can also bust the Digimon out quickly!  
Izzy: Wait a minute! If they catch me I risk prison!  
TK: Well do you want to let those Digimon suffer there?!  
Matt (putting is hand on TK's shoulder): Face it! We cannot rescue them…not now! It's much too dangerous!  
TK (shaking him off): What's wrong with all of you?!  
Kari (holding his arm): Calm down TK…We can do it…we don't need to rush it.  
TK: I'm sorry…it's just…I hate it when someone does such a thing…  
Izzy: And if we rescue them…then what? He has a Digivice! He'll just go and get more of them! We need to take that off of him! How are you gonna do that?!  
TK: I…I didn't think of it.  
Kari: Didn't you say that all of the Digimon are treated well?  
TK: Only Gorillamon wasn't…but who knows what tests they are running…  
Joe: Hey TK…listen…I know how you feel, and believe me, I'd like nothing more than to save these Digimon! But we risk exposure, prison and who knows what else…  
TK: You're right…  
Cody: I think he is going to expose them at the movie…like a prize…  
Tai: I could rip his head off!  
Mimi: Just calm down everyone! I think we should save them! Even if he managed to catch new prisoners so? We can save them again… Plus you said he has an old Digivice…that means he can only get there if the portal is open! So we can monitor that…  
Kari: Mimi's right! We need to do this. I'm with TK!  
TK: Thanks Kari!  
Mimi: Oh sure…no need to thank me!  
TK (blushing): I didn't mean it like that!  
Davis: I'm in!  
Cody: Me too!  
Izzy: Fine! I'll help you get in and out!  
Tai: I agree…we should let the new Digidestined handle it! They've proven themselves worthy!  
Sora: Sounds good!  
Ken: We won't let you down! Right Yolei?  
Yolei: Sure!  
Joe: Matt…do you agree?  
Matt: It's dangerous…I think TK and Davis should do it...everyone else should stay back…Izzy will get them in.  
Davis: I agree! Kari must be protected.  
Kari: Stop this! I'm not a helpless little girl!  
TK: You're not…but I would feel better knowing you are safe.  
Kari: TK…  
Davis: How come when he says it you're not offended!  
Mimi: Doesn't matter! We do this and we do it now! He won't expect it!  
Ken: Izzy…I'll help you to get in! What do you need?  
Izzy: First I need to manage to get into his security system…we need to track the cameras at all times. TK, Davis…I suggest masks…they should not recognize you.  
Matt: I have some from the last Halloween party…I'll get them.  
Izzy: We also need…food…hehe…the Digimon ate it all  
Tentomon: We'll if you're all talking…we acted!  
TK: Don't worry…I'll go get something from the store two streets away…  
Kari: I'll come with you…I need some air.  
Mimi was smirking at them. TK did not know exactly why she was smirking. Kari looked at her and showed her to cut it out.

Tai: Hey Matt…do you think your brother looks differently at my sister?  
Matt: Why do you ask? I haven't seen any change…  
Tai: I don't know…I mean I like TK, but I'm not gonna let my sister date anyone!  
Matt: Hey why are you telling me that?! Tell them…it's their decision what they do!  
Tai: Don't shout so loud! I don't want anyone to hear it!  
Mimi: You two will never change.  
Tai (surprised): How come? Hehe  
Mimi: If they want to date you should let them! (whispering) seriously Tai…would you rather have Davis date her?  
Tai: WHAT NO WAY!  
Mimi: You've just proven to me that you don't even like yourself…  
Matt: Where she's right…she's right…can't argue with a woman.  
Mimi: Be happy she has a crush on him…oh I shouldn't have said that!  
Tai: WHAT?! Oh I'm going after them!  
Matt: Stay here…help me find the masks…I know my brother…he doesn't like Kari in that way.  
Mimi: What? Why?  
Matt: I asked him…he thinks of her more like a sister.  
Mimi: How do you know? Did he tell you? Maybe he lied?  
Matt: He wasn't lying…so don't worry Tai.  
Tai: Well I knew why I liked him! I'll still have a talk with her…  
Mimi: _I still think they like each other…just need to prove it!_

Kari: It's really brave what you want to do…saving the Digimon.  
TK: Thanks…and thanks for sticking with me…  
Kari: Come on…I'd always do it. You know that time when you pulled that prank on Davis?  
TK: Haha…how can I forget…you were so convincing!  
Kari: Yeah. Wasn't too difficult…sometimes he gets on my nerve.  
TK: Say…do you like him?  
Kari: What do you mean?  
TK: I mean…the way he likes you?  
Kari: What?! No way! Yuck! I don't like anyone in our group like that…_Crap Kari what's wrong with you?! Why would you say that?!  
_TK (with a disappointed look): Oh…yeah…me neither…  
_Kari: So he doesn't like me that way…but maybe he lied like I did…  
_TK: There's the store! Let's get some stuff and get it to the others…this will be a long night…  
Kari: Yeah…I hope you save them…

Sora: There you are! What took you so long?  
Kari: TK played the brave one…didn't want me to carry anything…so we stopped twice so he can rest his arms…you really should stop thinking of me as a defenseless little girl…  
TK: It was just so I can build up my muscles!  
Kari: Sure…cause carrying all bags is the way to success!  
TK (smiling at her): Haha…nothing slips past you does it?  
Kari smiled back as everyone dug into the bags and got something to eat. They were ready for a rescue mission.

Izzy: Ok guys. Here is the plan. Davis and TK will go to the Digital World, to this region here. I was able to establish a connection from there to the pc inside the corridor where the Digimon are kept. You'll need to arrive in the adjacent region first, since I cannot open two gates to the same region. From there you'll be able to get into his house undetected. I already hacked his security system. He won't notice a thing. You'll be able to get the Digimon out and send them directly to the Digital World. Are you ready?  
Davis: Course we're ready!  
TK: You bet!  
Kari: Be careful guys! Come back healthy.  
Izzy: If something is to go wrong…we will see it. I already have a rescue plan in mind.  
TK: I don't think it'll be needed! We'll get them easily!  
Davis: OK! Let's go!  
Patamon: Are you sure you don't want us with you?  
TK: No…the risk is to big…he could catch you…I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  
Izzy: Don't worry! There is also an escape plan.

Both pointed their Digivices to the screen and they disappeared in the Digital World.  
TK (looking through the TV screen): Izzy which direction is it?  
Izzy: Just go straight to your right…you won't miss it.

TK: So this is it Davis…we can do it! Reminds me of that time when we both came here to save Kari!  
Davis: That's right! We should be able to get this done easily! Say TK…is there something between you and Kari? Look I wanna know…  
TK: What do you mean?  
Davis: You and I we don't always like each other…and probably also because we both like Kari…  
TK: Maybe...but that's not the whole reason…she told me she doesn't like anyone in our group that way…  
Davis: But you like her the way I do…  
TK: Hm…_you have no idea_…  
Davis: Look…if she chooses you…I'm fine with it…I see that she's not into me…  
TK: How do you know?  
Davis: Well…it's the way she looks at you. She doesn't look at me like that. When we left now, I looked at her. She looked at you totally concerned, she didn't even bother looking at me.  
TK: Davis…you really are a great guy…and if what you say is true, I wish that you'll find a girl who looks at you the same way!  
Davis: Thanks! There's the TV!  
TK: Izzy can you hear us?  
Izzy: Yes! You can go! Everyone went to bed. Be quiet.

The boys did not wait another second. They put on their black masks and pointed their Digivices. Immediately they appeared in the corridor where the Digimon were kept. Both boys started to open up the electronic cages. They were quick and all Digimon followed them. The rookie Digimon were easy to free, however Gorillamon had been sedated and was fast asleep.

Davis: That crazy maniac! How are we gonna get Gorillamon out?!  
TK: We need to wake him up, but he'll probably become violent…maybe the Digimon can help! Guys, you need to attack him and wake him up…I'll take care of the rest!  
Davis: What are you gonna do?!  
TK (smiling): Something that Kari taught me!

The Digimon all attacked Gorillamon but the Digimon wouldn't move. After the third attack, Gorillamon woke up and started smashing everything around.  
Davis: Quickly get back! What's that?!  
TK: It's the siren! They know we're here! Davis! Get them to the Digital World! Quick! I'll handle Gorillamon.  
Davis: Fine! I'll do it!

Said and done, Davis took all the Digimon with him and disappeared.

"Come on Gorillamon! I'm here to save you!" TK yelled at the Digimon. Gorillamon charged at him. Meanwhile the siren was still going. TK could hear how the bodyguards were coming down to the corridor. He knew he had to flee or to get caught. As he saw Gorillamon charging at him he started running. He ran towards the PC. The rush of the moment made him see everything blurry. He didn't know how far back Gorillamon was. He looked towards the PC and knew within a few seconds he'd reach it. The doors to the corridor were opening slowly. TK was almost in front of the PC. He looked back and saw Gorillamon swing at him. When he noticed it, he ducked and his Digivice fell out of his hand. As he was very close to the PC the Digivice managed to open the portal and a yelling Gorillamon was sent through. As he tried to pick the Digivice up and leave as well, he heard a gunshot. The PC had been pierced through and he could not get out. There he was…standing in front of two bodyguards and none other than Mr. Uchida, who had fired the gun.

Mr. Uchida: It's over! Get him!

TK's blood rushed to his head. He saw the two coming towards him. He did not know what would happen. He would already see himself in prison, life destroyed…that's when he opened his eyes. Immediately he saw he could sneak between them and attack Mr. Uchida directly. As soon as he passed the bodyguards he ducked when Mr. Uchida tried to shoot at him and punched him the stomach. He passed Mr. Uchida and ran towards the exit. He saw another bodyguard right next to the door. He knew it was impossible to pass him. Now he had four armed men chasing him. He went up the stairs. As he was running he saw Mai opening her door and looking at him. He passed her. As he did so he heard Uchida shout at her to get back inside. He saw the terrace to his left on the corridor. TK pushed the doors but as soon as he was on the terrace there was no other way out.

Mr. Uchida: Enough of this nonsense! I wanted to catch you alive Digidestined! But now you die!

He saw as Uchida pulled the trigger. They were probably his last seconds. The only thing he could think of was Kari. How her life would be. How he never told her he loved her. The gun was fired. TK was hit in the shoulder and fell off the terrace. His vision became blurry, but he felt falling on something soft. He looked up and saw Kari. He didn't know if it was a dream or reality.

Mr. Uchida: A Digimon! And two children on it. Who is that tell me! I lost them! They will pay!

Kari: He lost his consciousness! We need to get him to a doctor! Call Joe…we need his brother…we cannot bring him to a hospital!  
Yolei: Will do!  
Kari: Hang on TK! Hang on! Don't give up on me! Please…I haven't even told you…


	5. Chapter 5: Light

Chapter 5: Light

Matt: Quickly! Bring him inside!  
Shin: I got here as fast as I could! What happened?!  
Kari (tears in her eyes): He got shot! You have to save him! Please Shin Please!  
Shin: We should get him to the hospital!  
Matt: We can't! They will get him and Mr. Uchida will do everything to get him and kill him! Finish what he started!  
Shin: What did you do again?!  
Matt: Doesn't matter! SAVE HIM!  
Shin: Alright! Put him on the table! Cut his t-shirt. I'll need to see if the bullet is still inside.

Kari was crying in Mimi's arms.  
Kari: It's all my fault…I supported this crazy idea…  
Mimi: Shh…it's not your fault…  
Kari: It is…I should have been against this mad idea…why was he shot…why would anyone do that?!  
Davis: Kari listen…it's not your fault…I should have stayed with him…  
Tai: Stop it! You should be strong in moments like these! We need to give TK a positive energy! We have to HOPE!  
Patamon (crying as well): Tai is right! We need to be strong!  
Shin: GUYS! BE QUIET! The bullet's still in there. Joe help me get it out. We can then clean the wound and then try to stop the bleeding.  
Joe: There! It's out. Shit! The bleeding is worse!  
Shin: AH! Damn…it ripped through an artery! Quickly!

Minutes passed and they were trying to stop it. Once they did, TK's condition did not change. He had lost too much blood. They had managed to close the wound but TK's chances were slim. In the meanwhile they had placed him in Matt's bedroom.

Shin: Guys…I don't think he'll make it…he has lost too much blood…I don't think he'll gain consciousness again…  
Mimi: Then we get him to the hospital!  
Shin: I'm afraid it's too late for that…it's probably best if you say your goodbyes to him…

The Digidestined were horrified. Their longtime friend was about to die. Kari's face was blank. She could not believe it. Matt had fallen on his knees. Patamon was crying in Kari's arms. Everyone was shattered. They stood like that for a couple of minutes. Shin went to clean up the kitchen.

Cody: Guys…I think we should do this separately…I'll go first with Upamon. Guys?  
Tai (snapping out of it): Cody…yes. Go…

Cody: TK…I can't believe it has to end this way…I'm so sorry…sorry I never got to thank you. You always stayed by my side and helped me out. You brought us all together…I'm happy I met you…and I'm sorry it turns out this way…I hope you know we all loved you. Right Armadillomon?  
Armadillomon: Right! We'll miss you!  
Cody: Good bye my friend!

As Cody exited, Joe entered with Izzy. Then Mimi and Sora, then Davis, Ken, Yolei and their Digimon. Only Tai, Matt and Kari had not entered.  
Tai: I'll go now. That kid is like my little brother…

Tai (entering): Hey TK…this can't be happening to you…why?! Why now when we all need you?! Even if I never told you, you were like my little brother…I always felt protective of you. And when you started growing up it wasn't only Matt, who felt bad…I did too, but I never wanted to show it. Then you became my sisters' best friend…or maybe even more. I want you to know that I still hope that you survive this…I don't want you to leave yet! You can do this! You can't leave everyone like this! I need you, Matt needs you, Patamon needs you…but most of all…Kari needs you. And if you won't fight for me, then fight for her! I know you can do it!  
Agumon: YES TK! FIGHT FOR HER!  
Tai: Please TK! She can't lose you! Please!

Tai exited the room with tears in his eyes. So did Agumon. Tai looked at his sister. She knew she had to say her good bye as well.  
Matt: Kari, do you want to go?  
Kari did not answer. Her face was blank. She just stared out the window.  
Tai: Matt…you go first.  
Matt (tears in his eyes): Fine…

Matt: Hey little brother…you know I blame myself…for everything. I should have been the one to go…not you. I always wanted to protect you. I always wanted to be there…I never accepted you being all grown up. Please fight TK! I don't want to lose you! None of us do! I need you! TK please don't leave us yet. I need you!  
Gabumon: Matt…I don't think…  
Matt: I know Gabumon…goodbye TK…

Matt: Kari…you need to go…  
Gatomon: Go…  
Kari: I can't…I won't say good bye to my best friend!  
Patamon: I don't want to do it either…but…  
Kari: Then go! I'm leaving. I can't stay here!  
Tai: Kari wait! Do you think this is what you want?!  
Kari: HE'S LEAVING! I DON'T CARE! I'VE HAD IT! Every time I need him he decides to leave! AND THIS TIME FOR GOOD! SORRY BUT I'M DONE!  
With that Kari left the apartment. She went down the stairs as quickly as possible. She did not want to return to this place. She wanted to go as far away as possible. As soon as she was outside she was breathing heavily. She stopped. She could only see his face. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She saw him standing in front of her.

Kari: Is this a dream? Are you alive?  
He did not answer.  
Kari: WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! Why are you leaving me behind?!  
Still no answer.  
Kari: I'm angry! I'm angry at you! I never got to talk to you properly since you came back from your summer vacation! I'm angry that I tried to tell you and I couldn't! I love you! I always have! Even when we were just kids I had feelings for you! I always wanted only to be with you! I'm angry at myself! Angry that I never told you! AH! What am I doing here…You're dying and I'm yelling at an imaginary version of you…  
The illusion started fading. Kari knew that he was about to die. She rushed back inside. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She did not notice what was happening with her. She was faster than usual. She saw bright shimmers of light around her. She was running as fast as possible. When she saw the door she rushed in. She saw everyone looking at her. Matt was on the phone, but she did not care to listen. She ran straight to the room where TK was lying on the bed. She shut the door behind her.

Kari: TK! You have to fight! Don't leave me here! I need you now more than ever! We all need you! I'm not willing to let you go!  
TK opened his eyes.  
TK: Kari…is it…is it…you? Am I in heaven…  
Kari: You're awake! TK! I'm gonna save you! I will protect you just like you do every time for me! I'll save you for once…  
Kari looked at her hands. They were glowing. She placed both of them on the wound. TK cried out in pain. Outside everyone thought it was TK's last moments. _Come on! Fight it! You can do it! I can do it! _A bright light was shining from her hands. As soon as the light faded the wound was sealed. Kari was amazed, but TK wasn't moving.  
Kari: TK?! TK?! Are you there?!  
TK gasped for air and stood up. He looked around not knowing what had happened. Kari began to cry. She hugged him. She did not want to let him go. She hugged him so tightly that he could barely breathe.  
Kari: You're alive! I can't believe it!  
TK: Alive?! Was I dead?  
Kari (breaking loose): Almost…I think…I don't know…  
She hugged him again. Then the door slammed open. It was Clarice.  
Clarice: TK! God! What happened?! MATT! Is this some kind of joke?! YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD NOT GETTING AT IT WITH A GIRL!  
Matt: What are you saying?! I told you…Oh my God! TK! YOU'RE OK! GUYS! He's alright! Kari?! What did you do?!  
Kari: Nothing…I don't know…  
Matt: Mom…haha…it was a bad joke on my behalf…haha…wanted to mess with you…  
TK: Mom…I'm fine…really…  
Clarice noticed the blood on the sheets.  
Matt: That's Ketchup…haha…  
Clarice slapped Matt. She turned to Kari.

Clarice: You stay away from my son! He is not a toy for you to play with! Do you hear me?!  
Kari: But…nothing happened…it was just a joke Ms. Takaishi…really…we should all be ashamed of this…  
Clarice: I expected more from you all! TK we're going home!  
TK: Mom…I'll come a bit later…sorry I need to settle something first.  
Clarice: NOW!  
TK: Mom…please…  
Clarice: FINE! YOU'RE GROUNDED!  
TK smiled and hugged his mother. She did not understand what was happening. Was it a joke or was it real. What had happened? After she left TK came into the room to everyone, as if nothing had happened.  
TK: You must have worried?  
Mimi (hugging him): I never thought I'd miss you! Never ever do this again!  
TK: Don't worry…I'm not planning on it….  
Mimi: AND KARI! I knew love would prevail.  
Kari was completely red.  
TK: What happened?  
Sora: Kari came and was shining like that time with Machinedramon…then I think she saved you…  
TK: Is that right?  
Kari (Still blushing): Nothing you wouldn't do for me…  
TK hugged her for a couple of seconds. Then he hugged everyone else. Patamon was crying on top of TK's head.  
TK: I guess…I should thank all of you…for sticking with me…Thanks…you all mean the world to me.  
Tai: AH! Don't mention it! I knew you wouldn't die on us kiddo!  
TK: Thanks. I guess we should all head home now…  
Matt: You need a new shirt before leaving. Are you sure you don't want to stay here…I mean you've been shot!  
TK: I'm actually feeling great. I never felt so alive…It's like I have super strength…  
Kari: That's impossible…You were just healed…  
TK: Maybe…  
TK ripped his shirt apart and threw it in the laundry basket. Then he took one of Matt's shirts and sat down. He still felt exhausted, but he did not want to let it show.  
Izzy: Guys…what we've witnessed…this is amazing. We need to tell this to Gennai. He probably knows more.  
Kari: Do you really want to know more? I think we should leave it be…he's safe…that's all that matters!  
TK (smiling at her): Thanks Kari…but I do agree with Izzy…  
Tai: Fine then…but we can discuss this tomorrow or so? It's pretty late.  
Joe: You're right. Shin, can you take more of us home?  
Shin: No problem! I have space for 6…  
Izzy: The girls should go. I'll go with Tai and Kari home. TK and Cody can also go with them. And you go too Joe.  
Davis: I'll go with Ken, don't worry.  
Izzy: Good then.

Everyone left the apartment while Matt stayed behind to clean up. When TK arrived home he just fell onto his bed. He felt dizzy, but at the same time he felt strong, like he could move entire mountains. He thought it was probably just the shock or the adrenaline. With that he fell asleep with Patamon in his arms.  
Kari lay down in her bed. Gatomon was beside her. As she closed her eyes, Tai came in.  
Tai: What you did today…You must really care a lot that you could come up with the power to save him…  
Kari: Look Tai…  
Tai: It's ok…I'm happy about what happened. You saved him! I'm proud of you. You grew up a lot these last years. I never wanted to see it but you did.  
Kari: Thanks Tai!  
Tai: That doesn't mean I'll let you date…but that's for another time…good night!  
Kari smiled. Tai could not see her in the dark. She was glad everything turned out good and that she finally admitted her feelings for TK, even if it was to an illusion of his. 


	6. Chapter 6: Linked

Chapter 6: Linked

Uchida Manor:

Mr. Uchida: Digimon…and children…working together…I bet it was that TK boy!  
Mai: Dad, it can't be. He has no Digimon partner. And if her were we can find out tomorrow at school! I mean if it was him or any of his friends they'd be hurt. Let me check for you…  
Mr. Uchida: NO! You sympathize for that boy too much. You think I did not see the way you look at him? I will go myself tomorrow with you to school. Everyone double the guards…we still have Gotsumon here…those damn children…

School, next morning:

TK: Kari, I want to thank you…you know for yesterday…  
Kari: Huh…oh yeah, don't worry…I think you'd have done the same (she smiled and looked at him) huh you've changed?  
TK: Changed? How…I'm still the same (he smiled)  
Kari: I don't know…you look different, maybe it's just me.  
Davis: Guys we gotta hurry! I heard that Mr. Uchida wants to question everyone about the intrusion at his house…  
TK: This is not good…what if he catches us?  
Ken: No way, it's impossible…he's probably basing his idea on the boy who was shot…since you're healed he has no proof!  
Izzy: Ken's right. Don't bother…he has no proof. Let's just all go to class and act cool! 

Mr. Nakamura: Children, I have the honor to present to you Mr. Uchida. He wants to investigate something at this school. If he has any questions please answer truly.  
Mr. Uchida (staring at TK): Thank you for the introduction. As you might have heard on the news there was a break-in at my manor last night. It was children…children of your age. Now I don't know how they managed to get in, but we caught them on time. They did not steal anything. The one we saw was shot but some of his friends saved him quickly and we could not get to them.  
Hiro: That is terrible Mr. Uchida! Did you manage to get a look at them?  
Mr. Uchida: No…but it is scum like that who make this world a terrible place (TK was furious but he knew he could not say anything).  
Davis: So why are you here?!  
Mr. Uchida: You're quite impacient…don't talk like this to your elders! I am here to see whether someone is missing or not…  
Mr. Nakamura: Everyone is present Sir! None of my students would ever break in…  
Mr. Uchida: Oh but someone did…you see the boy who was shot…a piece of paper fell out of his pocket…there's nothing written on it, but it does have this schools sigil on it. I will catch the culprit and when I do they will face justice.  
Mai: Dad…please stop frightening everyone.  
Mr. Uchida: Yes my dear. I apologize…Now I also want to wish you good luck with the sports festival tomorrow. It will be a great feast! I sponsored everything. Mr. Nakamura here will tell you more. I have other classrooms to visit. _It wasn't him…he has no wound…none of them had. Maybe other children. I must check everything but I am so sure it was him…_

Mr. Nakamura: Tomorrow is the sports festival. You all have your groups. Please note that it will be held outside the city. Mr. Uchida sponsored the location. You'll see tomorrow when you arrive. We don't want to spoil too much. Just note that you do not need to come dressed in your sports clothes. There are facilities to change. And you can bring your parents, as it is Saturday so they can cheer for you!  
Davis: Parents? Really?! I don't know…  
TK: You can also bring your sister! She will like it for sure! My brother will be there!  
Davis: Poor Matt…she'll kill him… (Everyone was laughing)  
Mr. Nakamura: You can discuss these details later. Just note that you can bring as many people as you want. The parents need to be at the sports festival an hour earlier, so they can be seated. As for you, there are busses leaving the school tomorrow morning. Please be on time. You are split on the busses per teams. In front of the principal's office is a list with the groups and which bus you belong to. And now we should get to our lessons.

The lessons were long on that warm day, but most children were excited for the sports festival. TK did not like his team. He did not want to work with those who wanted to cheat for the other assignment, but he did not have a choice. He knew he could get away during the breaks and talk with his friends, but he was furious. He hated the Uchidas…he hated Mai for just letting this happen. He felt his emotions were stronger than normal. He was so furious that his strength was higher than usual. He did not know what came over him, but he knew he was not himself. Calm down, he told himself. The only thing he wanted was not to cause a scene.

Later that day they all returned home. Everyone found it strange that TK left so quickly. He was hurrying to get home as soon as possible.

Takaishi apartment:

Anne: TK! Oh you're home! So glad to see you! I've made food but we should wait for Clarice as well. She'll be back in a couple of minutes.  
TK: Thanks grandma! He rushed into his room.  
Patamon: TK what's wrong? You look different.  
TK: I don't know Patamon. I am looking at myself in the mirror and I barely recognize myself. I feel every emotion so strong. I nearly wanted to jump Uchida and kill him myself!  
Patamon: TK…that doesn't sound like you…  
TK: I know…but I feel so angry!  
He took a book on his desk and threw it at the wall. Never had he expected to blow a hole in the wall.  
TK: Damn…how in the world is this possible?!  
Anne (barging in): TK! What happened?!  
TK: Nothing grandma…I just threw that book…I hate math…soooo difficult…haha seems that it's quite a tough book and not such a tough wall…  
Anne: We'll have to repair that…STOP THROWING STUFF! Your mother has arrived. Come we should eat.  
TK: Grandma, I'm not so hungry…I gotta go I told Davis I'll meet him for football…MOM! May I go play football with Davis?!  
Clarice: Now?  
TK: Yeah…it's a spontaneous thing…  
Clarice: Fine…but be back in time for tomorrow…  
TK: Oh I almost forgot…you guys can come as well. Here is the address where you have to be if you want to cheer me on!  
Jacques: Ah! Sports! There is nothing better and more competitive. I'll be there for sure!  
Clarice: We all will! Now go before I change my mind!

As soon as TK left he called Kari. He wanted to talk only to her. He left Patamon at home. They were to meet in a park between their apartments.

TK: Kari! I'm glad you're here!  
Kari: What's wrong TK? What happened?  
TK: Something is happening with me…  
Kari: Huh?!  
TK: I don't know…when you told me this morning that I look different, I think you were right…I…every emotion I feel is filling me up and it's tenfold than normal…and I threw a book at the wall and the wall almost broke and I don't know…(Kari took his hands).  
Kari: Calm down…we can figure it out TK…but how is it possible…maybe it has something to do with how I healed you…or maybe it's linked to what Gennai said…we should sit down!  
TK: Yes. There's a bench over there.

As TK approached the bench he sat down and his arms fell beside him, a splinter pierced through his lower right arm. He did not notice it.  
Kari: Ow!  
TK: What's wrong?  
Kari: A splinter…I have blood on my arm…  
TK: Wait, let me look at it.

As he raised his arm he saw that he was bleeding too in the exact same spot.  
Kari: What the?!  
TK: Huh? I have a splinter in my arm…you don't…no…this can't be…  
Kari: What?!  
TK: I think…since you healed me…we are linked…  
Kari: That's impossible!  
Gennai (appearing behind them): It's not…  
Kari: Jesus! Gennai stop appearing like that!  
Gennai: I apologize…Kari, when you healed him, you gave part of your light to him, that's why he has these extra senses and abilities…and that's also why if something happens to you it will happen to him as well and the other way round. I heard what happened and I rushed here. I don't have an answer for this yet, but both of you must be careful! You can't risk anything!  
TK: But!  
Gennai: I have to go! I have to investigate this! I will be in contact. Until I know more, do not risk anything! Do you hear me?!  
TK: Yes…please don't take too much time!

With that Gennai disappeared. Kari was looking at TK with a worry in her eyes. She was not certain what was to happen. She just knew they both had to be safe from anything, especially with Gennai's earlier warning. TK had only seen that face when he had rescued her from the dark ocean. He was worried, but not for himself. He was worried for Kari.  
Kari: Let me get that splinter out…  
TK: Kari, I…  
Kari: Hey…you don't need to say anything. This isn't the weirdest thing that has happened to us. (she smiled faintly)  
TK: Yes, but…  
She touched his cheek and smiled to him.  
Kari: We can solve this. We just need to have faith in each other.  
TK (smiling to her as well): You're right. We need to stick together and it'll be alright.  
Kari: Come on…we need to get home. I still have to prepare everything for tomorrow.  
TK: I'll go with you, make sure you're alright!  
Kari (smiling): No, don't worry… it's ok. I can also take care of myself! It's just two streets for me…  
TK: Haha…sure Kari! My grandparents are totally putting a dominion on our apartment...they really want to know everything I do…I just want them to leave…  
Kari (laughing): Fine! You can escort me home.

On their way to Kari's home they were walking in silence. It truly wasn't far. They had arrived in five minutes in front of the apartment building.

TK: I believe my job here is done!  
Kari: It is, but I have to say kind Sir, you've done your job quite well!  
TK (laughing and bowing to her): Milady!  
Kari: Stop it! Thanks! You should get home…your grandparents sure want to know what you did today…  
TK: Yeah…well see you tomorrow. Can't wait to see who's gonna win!  
Kari: Yeah…I don't really care…I just want to get it over with…See you tomorrow!  
_TK:_ _Stupid…I should have at least hugged her! Aw man! She saved my life and I didn't even give her a present!  
_Kari: TK!  
TK: Yes?  
Kari went to him and hugged him tightly.  
Kari (whispering to him): Don't ever scare me like that again…I care too much about you..  
TK: I won't…I promise…  
They broke loose and TK kissed her on the cheek.  
TK: Thank you! For everything.

With that he left running home and Kari entered the building smiling from ear to ear.

The following morning all the children gathered at the school to get on the busses. Within an hour they had arrived at the location of the sports festival. It was a small stadium that could seat at least five thousand people. The stadium was located next to a small forest, which was part of the games as well. The children could already hear the roars of their families and friends who had come to watch.


	7. Chapter 7: Qualifiers

Chapter 7: Qualifiers

Davis (getting dressed in the locker room): This is the best these games have ever been!  
Ken: Yes! We will definitely do well. We have to! You especially…on the other assignment you're not much help!  
Davis: Details…I heard that football is one of the games we'll play…  
TK: Yeah, but later…first we have to pass the qualifications. And I heard that they also have canoeing…it's gonna be in that forest.  
Izzy: I'm here to have fun. What does it matter…  
Hiro: Maybe because you're not such a strong athlete?!  
TK: Hey! Who allowed you to talk to him like this?!  
Izzy: It's fine TK…let him…he is in my group after all…  
Davis: Guys! We need to go! They're gonna make the announcements!

As they exited they saw also the girls coming out. They all grouped and waited for Mr. Uchida to make the announcement.

Mr. Uchida: Welcome everyone, on this exciting day! It is my pleasure to announce that today we will celebrate sports. In order to make it more attractive we have split these games into three stages. The first stage is the qualification round. We will have athletics and canoeing on the river that flows nearby. Don't worry we have cameras! Everyone will be able to witness!  
The crowd was cheering.  
Mr. Uchida: In each group there are four children. Each group can decide which participant takes which discipline. They are as follows: canoeing 100m, archery, spear throwing and a 5km run! And the best 16 teams will participate in a 4x100m relay! From there the best eight teams will be chosen and play in four football matches against each other. The last four will go on a survival mission through the nearby forest. I will announce more in the break after the relay. Points shall be given as follows: 1 – 16 to the best 16 teams in the first round. The relay will give four times these points, however, they will be counted to the existing 16 points. Thus you'll have to do well in both rounds. The football teams will be chosen by the ranking. The first four against the last four. Now begin! The first discipline is archery. The second is the 5km run, then canoeing and lastly spear throwing.

Davis: This is complicated…but anyway…I'll do the run. Ken you throw the spear, Yolei archery and Kaito canoeing understood?!

Hiro: Kari, you should do the archery! Izzy, what can you do best?  
Izzy: I should do the spear throwing.  
Marie: I'll do the canoeing. I did that back home. It's quite easy for me.  
Hiro: Perfect. I'll do the running.

Mai: So? What do you guys want to do? I can do the archery…should be easiest…I'm not really good at sports…  
TK: I'll do the spear. I'm quite good at that (remembering the book he threw).  
Satoshi: I'll do the canoeing…hope I'll manage.  
Haruka: Then I'll run! Should be doable.  
TK: It's settled then! Satoshi you should go to the canoeing grounds. We need to get as many points as possible! I don't want to just watch the football games!  
Mai: You really are competitive! I like that!  
TK just left the group and made his way to the spear throwing group. He knew he could get all the 16 points. He saw Kari near the archery stands. She looked amazing to him, even in the sports clothes she was radiating. He knew he wanted to have been in a team with her. They could have won it themselves without anyone else, but it was not to be. Now he only wanted to win, especially to beat Davis or the older students.

Mr. Uchida: Now begin! Archers take your marks. There are twenty poles and a total of 100 teams. You'll go by your team number. Each participant has 3 shots. The best one counts. In case of equality in the top 16 the participants will get to shoot one more time and the best one receives the higher number of points.

Kari could hear her parents and her brother scream. It was Tai with the big mouth. She could hear her name shouted by him almost every second. She was team 21, which meant that she was in the second tier. She saw Mai was in the first tier. They all pulled the string and released. Many just missed. Mai's shot went well. She had not hit the bulls-eye but she hit well. Another girl who was older had hit the bulls-eye. At the second and third attempts similar results were registered. It was Kari's turn. She was nervous. She had had practice with Angewomon at shooting a bow and arrow, but she never shot with so many people around. She saw Yolei as well. Her family was cheering as well. Kari pulled the string. She aimed at the bulls-eye and when she heard the command she released. The shot was a miss. She was too nervous. She saw Mai and the girl with the best shot laugh. Kari mobilized herself. She was mad now. She pulled the string again. This time her nerves went away. She held her breath and released. She had hit the bulls-eye straight in the middle. It was the best shot so far. The third time her shot was even better. It had hit directly the middle of the bulls-eye. She was happy. She smirked at Mai and the other girl who had lost their words. She heard her brother going crazy in the stands. TK was cheering for her as well. She was glad. At the end of the discipline she had managed to get 16 points putting her group first. Yolei had done well. She had scored 5 points, while Mai had scored 8.

Mr. Uchida: Wonderful. We even had a perfect hit. Please applaud miss Hikari Kamiya!  
Kari was blushing. She did not want so much fame at these games but she enjoyed it.

Mr. Uchida: Now to the second discipline! The 5 km run! Can team 21 stay on top? Everyone can start at the same time for this discipline. The run can begin in 1 minute. Contestants on your mark!

Davis, Haruka and Hiro were ready to start the run. When they heard the shot they all jumped and ran as well as they could. Davis played smart. He did not start too fast immediately. He waited patiently and ran smoothly. Hiro on the other hand had a surprising lead. Haruka was not as strong. She could barely hold on. After a 3 km, Davis was in front. Hiro was only 14th and Haruka had managed to gather herself and get to the 13th place. At the end this this was the final result. Davis team was now quite high in the rankings. Kari's had dropped, while TK's was only 12th at the moment. They were still on the main board, but they were by far not the best. Canoeing was next. Kaito and Marie were strong. Marie finished 2nd, while Kaito finished only 6th. Satoshi finished 13th as well. TK's team fell now to the 16th place. He knew it was all up to him to finish this round first, in order for them to still be able to qualify. It still depended on others though. Kari's team was strong. They were now 4th. Davis team was 3rd.

Davis: Hey TK! Are you gonna watch us all from the stands later?  
TK: You wish! I'll be among the first 16!

The spear throwing contest went one by one. The teams were drawn randomly one by one. Izzy was among the first. Izzy was not the strongest. He swung but it was too weak. His shot was worth no points as all 23 before him shot better. Kari's team would have to do without any points for this round. Ken shot well. He had been among the best after 70 students had shot. All the older boys had chosen spear throwing to get more points at the end. TK was waiting and waiting and as luck had it he was the last to shoot. He looked at the scoreboard. Kari's team was 15th now. Davis's team was fourth. They had done well. Kari could not lose anymore, but in order for TK's team to still be in the race he needed first place to be the 16th team to qualify. He needed a total of 32 points to get in front of the team that had 31 and was now seated on the 16th place.

_TK: Come on TK! You can do this! I'll throw this spear just like that book!_  
"Little boy! You think you can throw that spear well? BOOOO" TK heard from the others. He did not care. He heard his friends and his family cheering him on. He was ready to take the shot.

Mr. Uchida: Ladies and Gentlemen! This is truly great! If Takeru Takaishi wins this round he sends his team to the relays! Can he manage?!

Clarice: TK! You can do it! Come on! I want to cheer some more for you!  
Kari: Just relax! You can do this!  
Davis: Come on TK! I want to have you in the next round! I wanna beat you fair and in a direct encounter!

TK smiled. He had lots of friends. Everyone was supporting him. He heard Mai, Satoshi and Haruka shout for him, but he did not care. He looked at Kari turned and swung. The swing was so strong that the spear went past the stadium and landed outside. The whole stadium was speechless. TK could not believe it himself. It was a throw to match all of them.

Mr. Uchida: OH MY! WHAT A SHOT! I guess that makes him the first at the spear throwing contest and thus he has qualified his team!  
Davis: HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!  
Ken: I have no idea…  
Kari (trying to save the day): Well you know he throws well…with all the basketball and the sports he did this summer…  
Ken: That makes sense…but still…

Mai, Haruka and Satoshi went to congratulate them. The relay was the next round. TK and Kari needed again very strong results in order to qualify. Davis' team was looking strong, but they had also two strong athletes.

Mr. Uchida: Will the 16 teams please present themselves at the running track. The relay will begin in 5 minutes. Teams can choose the succession of the runners themselves.

TK: Guys, I'll be last. I can score well…Satoshi, you start. Mai, you'll be second and Haruka you'll be third. We need to get a good result!

Izzy: Guys…I think we need to employ a good strategy. I'll go first. I can sprint well. Marie you go second. Hiro you have a strong sprint. Go third! And Kari, you'll be last!

Ken: It's easy! Kaito first, then Yolei, then I and Davis will be last!

The run was supposed to start. The children were all set. Mr. Uchida gave the sound to begin. Satoshi and Izzy went quite fast, Kaito less. When the first switch was made, Kari's team was surprisingly first and TK's second. After the third switch they were still the same. The need for a lot of points was higher than the need of others. At the fourth switch Davis had become first. Kari was in second place, but as soon as TK started he ran as fast as he could past everyone. He overtook Kari easily and Davis as well, but when he looked back he saw she stumbled. It would have meant the end of her course. He could not have that. The adrenaline rushed to him. It was as if the world moved slower. He noticed where everyone was and knew he had time to go back quickly to stop her from falling and still win the round. Only Davis could beat him. He did not want Kari to lose like that. In an instant he turned and kept her from falling. Then in an instant turned again and ran towards the finish. In her adrenaline rush Kari simply continued to run. She kept herself together after that. Davis finished first, TK second and Kari third. They all embraced at the end. They knew they were all qualified. Davis' team took first place, TK's fourth and Kari's was fifth.

Mr. Uchida: Incredible! Did you see that ladies and gentlemen! These three friends although in different teams have managed the impossible. Young Takeru is really something! I say Bravo to all eight teams. Note that the draw for the football games will be held after the break. Outside the stadium is a large food-court built just for this event. We will have a break of two hours! You can eat and rest and be with your families. I urge those who lost not to leave as the spectacle will be even better. Now enjoy the food!


	8. Chapter 8: Final Four

Chapter 8: Final Four

The food-court that was built for the event was huge. Davis could not withhold himself and bought from almost every tent something. At the end he had three full plates which he did not share with anyone. The Digidestined were all sitting at one table, while their parents had taken the adjacent one.

Davis: Say TK…how did you do that with the spear?  
TK: Uhm…you know it's not that hard…I mean, it simply comes with a lot of training…  
Kari (trying to change the subject): Yeah…I mean also that archery contest…I've had practice…  
Mrs. Kamiya (from across the table): Really? I have never seen you practice. When did you ever do it?  
Kari: Well, you see…uhm…  
Izzy: Ah we all went to some practices in the afternoon…I probably should have done that discipline too!  
Ken: Izzy, no offense, but you're not really the most athletic person…  
Izzy: Ah well…  
Kari: He still is our genious!  
Izzy (blushing): Thanks Kari!  
Mrs. Izumi: Izzy, my dear stop blushing…do you do that every time a pretty girl gives you a compliment?  
Everyone was laughing and Izzy felt humiliated.  
TK: I wonder why Matt didn't come…and where are my mother and grandparents?  
Yolei: I see her over there! She is talking to my mom! And I have no idea what your grandparents look like…  
TK: Ah they are at the pizza stand…  
Kari: When are they going to announce the football matches? I mean I want to know whom I will play against!  
Tai: You're beginning to sound like me!  
Kari: You wish!  
TK: I overheard Mai saying...  
Kari: OH…Mai again…that girl is awful!  
Mrs. Kamiya: I never heard you talk about anyone that way Kari…What's wrong?  
TK: She just has a soft spot for her…shh, here she comes.  
Mai: Hey TK! We did well today!  
Kari: TK did well…you and the others just did average…  
Davis: Kari, what's wrong with you?  
Yolei: Kari, can you come with me for a second?  
Kari (mad): Sure…  
Mai: What's up with her?  
Tai: Who knows…girls and their moods…  
Mrs. Kamiya: Very funny Tai…you are the most sensitive man in the world! And grounded, you can't insult girls like this!  
Tai: BUT MOM! It was just a joke!  
Mai: TK, we shouldtalk about our strategy! Satoshi and Haruka are waiting. And they've announced the matches. Davis, Ken, you'll play Kari's team!  
Davis: WHAT?! NOOOO?! NOT KARI!  
Mrs. Kamiya: What's up with him?  
Izzy: Long story…I should find Kari we need to beat you guys!  
Davis: NO! I'm at crossroads! I want to win, but I have do defeat Kari! NOOO!  
Ken: Get yourself together man! We need to win this!  
Davis: Easy for you to say! Your girlfriend is in your group!  
Mrs. Motomiya: Does that mean that Kari is your girlfriend? OH! I'm so proud of you!  
Davis (disappointed): I wish…she's into someone else…  
Tai (laughing): Don't worry Davis…there's definitely a girl for you, somewhere! I'm definitely not allowing her to date anyone!  
Mai: Come on! The matches start in fifteen minutes!

Mr. Uchida: Ladies and gentlemen! The matches have been announced. The four winning teams will proceed to the survival round. There will be only one winner! The first match can begin! You have half an hour. In case of a draw there will be penalties!

The first match was between a group of older students and a group of very athletic girls, who managed to qualify as well. The older students won by a goal difference. The second game involved TK's team. They were to play a mixed team as well, but the guys seemed like geeks and the girls were the more athletic ones. The match was underway. TK's team had the first touch. Satoshi was the goalkeeper, while the girls were playing on the flanks. TK was playing in the center. They passed for a short while, until Mai had lost the ball to one of the boys. Only a second later the opposing team had scored. "Come on guys! We can turn this around! Let's go!" TK shouted. After kicking off Haruka, who was not the best football player passed the ball to TK. He turned towards the goal. He saw the first defender in front of him and tricked him with a step-over. The other two defenders were to his left and right. Both charged towards him. TK put his left foot on top of the ball and made a roulette above the ball. He left both defenders behind and shot easily. The score was 1-1 and the whistle for the break was heard.

Satoshi: OK! Here's the plan! Just pass it to TK and he should make the 2-1. Then we just need to be careful that they don't score.  
They managed to score easily on two mistakes of the opposing team and won 3-1. TK's team was thus one of the four which qualified. The third team that qualified was a team of jocks. The last match was that of Davis' team against Kari's. Although Kari was the best player, due Tai's teachings, Davis and Ken were too good. It was already 3-0 at the break and ended 5-1, Izzy scoring.

Davis: Kari! I'm so sorry!  
Kari: It's fine Davis…I was anyway tired of these games…It's for the best!  
Marie: Davis you have to do well in the next round! Where's TK? I want to wish him good luck!  
Kari: I don't know…Oh there he is!  
Marie (running towards him): TK! Good luck! You need to win this!  
TK: Thanks! I guess…I hope I can win.  
Davis: Hey TK! We'll rock this! We'll be winners!  
Kari: Calm down…you haven't won yet. There's two other teams as well! You should go to the meeting point. You need to go into that forest.  
Davis ran towards it. Marie went to go into the stands, while the others left as well. TK smiled at Kari and went towards the winning teams.  
Kari: TK!  
TK: What's up?  
Kari: Be careful…I have a bad feeling about this…like there is something out there.  
TK: Don't worry. I'll take care! Whom are you gonna cheer for? Me or Davis and Ken?  
Kari: Well…even though I don't like Mai, I'll be cheering for you!  
TK: Then I have to win! See you afterwards!

Mr. Uchida: The survival round. This is where it will end. Children in that forest there are some vile things waiting for you. Do not worry nothing will happen to you! Each team will draw a path. You'll have to retrieve a gem at the end of the path and come back with it. The team that arrives first will win. IF, however you don't manage you'll be brought back here. You have, so to say, four lives. Even if only one person returns, you'll win. Now draw the path and go. You'll get a weapon per person. A sword, an axe, a bow and a club.

TK: This is not good…Mai, do you know what your father planned?  
Mai: No…  
TK: Isn't this dangerous? Are you mad? If we need weapons that means that we have to protect ourselves from something dangerous?!  
Mrs. Motomiya: HEY! MY SON WILL NOT GO IN THERE!  
Mr. Uchida: YES THEY WILL! I ASSURE YOU NOTHING WILL HAPPEN! All children are safe!

As they all made their way to the forest TK felt uncertain. He was thinking that there might be innocent Digimon in the forest, or even other dreadful things.  
Mai (grabbing his arm): TK, I'm scared…  
TK: Why? You don't trust your dad?  
Mai: I don't know…this doesn't feel right…

At the stadium when Kari saw on the screen that Mai grabbed TK's arm she went furious. _Why is he not pushing her away?! _She heard some people whistling and shouting "Get a room!". It only made her feel worse. Her mother saw she was looking mad, but she did not want to ask. Sometimes it was better to let Kari be.  
Mrs. Izumi: What's wrong Kari?  
Kari: Nothing…I'm just sick of this sports festival…it's been a whole day, I'm really tired…  
Izzy: So am I! To be honest if TK and the others would not have been the ones qualified, I would not have stayed.  
Matt: Izzy, where is your spirit for competition?!  
Izzy: MATT! You arrived!  
Matt (shaking his hand): Of course. Mom wrote me that TK is in the final! Had to see the lad!  
Kari: Hey Matt!  
Matt (bending down to give Kari a kiss on the cheek, he was still grateful for saving his little brother): Hey Kari! Beautiful as ever! How are you?  
Kari: Quite tired! But I'm here cheering for TK and the others!  
Mrs. Izumi did not like the way Matt had kissed Kari. She was quite fond of her. She wished Izzy would end up with Kari. She was a nice girl, and always had thought Izzy should ask her out, but she never pushed her son into it. And now when she saw how all other boys were going crazy for her, she wanted her son to date Kari even more.  
Mrs. Izumi (whispering to Izzy): Why don't you always kiss her when you meet? I thought you were all close?  
Izzy (blushing): Mom! It's not like that!  
Mrs. Izumi: Then what is it like?!  
Izzy: I'll tell you later! Now let's watch! Matt, can you sit?  
Matt: Sure! Kari can you move a bit over.  
Kari: Sure!  
Matt: Hey! What's that chick doing?! Why is she holding his arm?! Doesn't she know that he…  
Kari (covering Matt's mouth): Let's leave that for another time Matt…hehe…why are you not sitting next to your mother?  
Matt: Haven't seen her.  
Kari: She is three rows behind us.  
Matt: Ah it's fine! You guys are the best company! Where's Tai?  
Kari: He went to get some drinks. Should be back in a minute. Say Matt, why were you not here earlier?  
Matt: Had a band practice, but I forgot to tell TK. Now I'm here! He has to win!

Meanwhile the teams were advancing through the forest. TK was first with the sword in his hand. Mai went behind him. And Satoshi and Haruka were at the back. As they made another step forward Haruka screamed and when they turned both her and Satoshi were gone.  
Mai: Where are they?!  
TK: No way! What is this?! What the hell...we need to get out of here. I don't know if this is staged or even worse, if it's real…Let's go and find that gem. Shouldn't be far away.  
Everyone at the stadium was in shock. What had happened to the two children. When people were getting restless, both came into the stadium, brought in by two men. Everyone was cheering.

Kari: What took them? That wasn't normal…there were some dark shadows there. Matt did you see them?  
Matt (worried): Yes…I don't think something will happen, but this is not good. There is something in that forest. Digimon maybe? I don't know exactly…

Yolei: This is totally creepy. It's darker and darker in here. What did this maniac plan here?  
Davis: I don't know. Kaito has disappeared. This has nothing to do with sports. This is just crazy. We should get that thing and leave!  
Yolei: What is that?!  
Ken: Those are Digimon! Vilemon! And lots of them. Ready the weapons!  
Davis: Why don't we have our Digimon digivolve?!  
Ken: And risk being seen?! I'd rather lose! But he has taken more Digimon than we expected…this man is crazy!  
Davis: Fine! We have to do something!  
Yolei: Davis! Go in front. Ken and I will distract them!  
Yolei and Ken were standing back to back. The Vilemon seemed angry. The Digidestined did not know what would happen. Davis only heard a scream, but he went and got the gem and ran as fast as he could back. All the other teams had been captured and they were brought back to the stadium. It was only Davis, TK and Mai.

Mai: TK, we should leave! I don't like this. There is something watching us…  
TK: I know. It's been watching us since we got here! This is not good! Watch out!  
He pushed her out of the way as a Dokugumon made its appearance in front of them.  
TK: Shit! This is not good! We have to get past it!

Forest:  
Dokugumon charged towards TK. He was pushed back against a tree.  
Stadium:  
Kari: Ow! Damn…TK be careful!  
Matt: What's wrong?!  
: Kari, does something hurt?!  
Mrs. Kamiya: Kari!  
Forest:  
Dokugumon pressed one of its legs against TK's stomach. He screamed in pain.  
Stadium:  
Kari was yelling out in pain.  
Kari: MY STOMACH! OW!  
Mrs. Kamiya: My Dear what's wrong?!  
Izzy: Oh no! It can't be! Matt! Look at the screen and then at Kari!  
Forest:  
Dokugumon pressed one of its legs against TK's throat. He could not breathe. It was almost impossible.  
Stadium:  
Kari could not catch her breath. Matt and Izzy had seen what had happened. Tai noticed the same. All the pain TK was going through, Kari was as well. No one else seemed to have noticed. How was it possible? They were stunned.

Forest:

Mai: Don't worry! I got this! Gotsumon! It's been following us. I expected something like this from my dad. Are you ready to see something really cool TK?!  
TK: AGH!  
"Gotsumon digivolve to…Monochromon!"  
Mai: GO MONOCHROMON!  
The Digimon charged for Dokugumon and pushed it out of the way. TK could breathe again, and so did Kari at the stadium. Mai saw the gem and grabbed it. She took TK by the hand and returned back as soon as possible.

Meanwhile at the stadium everyone looked in shock at what was happening. Kari's mother, Mrs. Izumi and the others were looking out for Kari. As if nothing had happened she recovered instantly, when TK did as well.  
Mrs. Kamiya: Kari! Are you feeling better?!  
: Kari…can I ask you…it was the same pain that TK was feeling! How is that possible?!  
Kari: WHAT?! NO! It was just a cramp. I don't know…It was in my stomach!  
Mrs. Izumi: Hmm…

Mr. Uchida: I told you there was a surprise! I caught these monsters and I'm training them. They are all listening to me! Except that one, Monochromon. I noticed it had a stronger relationship with my daughter! And now it's a race between Davis and the Mai and TK.

Kari: This guy is mad! He can't do this!  
Matt: UGH! He is mad. What does he think he is doing?! This is not good. And outing them all to the world like this. Kari we need to do something.  
Izzy: Not now, Matt! We'll talk later!  
Kari: I hope TK is alright!

Mr. Uchida: And I see the first student coming in! It's Davis! Ladies and gentlemen it's Davis! Incredible! His team win from me, a thousand dollars to spend on whatever they wish for winning!

Davis: YEAH! I WON! TAKE THAT TK!  
Still the people were shocked. Davis then noticed that there were a lot of the Digimon on screen. It is not what he had expected.

Mr. Uchida: Ladies and gentlemen! Please note that this was all made in a closed off area, and these Digimon are trained not to hurt anyone. The sports festival is over. Children can chose to go with their parents or with the bus back. Thank you for attending this special day and remember, next week the premiere of my movie regarding the events with these Digimon in Tokyo will be held at the school. You are all welcome! Thanks to have you there! Have a good weekend!

In the meanwhile TK and Mai came in the stadium as well. Davis received the money alongside Yolei, Ken and Kaito. Kari rushed towards TK.  
Kari: Are you ok?!  
TK (taking her aside): I should ask you the same! Did anything happen to you?! You know, while Dokugumon attacked me?  
Kari: Uhm…  
TK: Damn…I will kill this guy! He is crazy! We need to stop him!  
Tai: How?! And what was that with you being strangled and Kari losing her breath?! Are you hiding something?!  
Kari: Tai! It's nothing…really!  
Tai (grabbing TK): Don't lie to me! You almost died Kari! Do you think I will leave this be?!  
TK: I'll tell you all of it. Not here. We don't want to attract any more attention!  
Matt: He's right! I don't like this! We need to talk!  
Izzy: Tomorrow evening! Come to my place!  
Mai (arriving as well): TK! Are you alright?! I never got to ask you.  
TK: I'm fine.  
He turned around and left. So did the rest.  
Mai: I can explain!  
None of them turned towards her.


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Clean

Chapter 9: Coming Clean

Car ride back home:

Mrs. Izumi had a come with Kari's mother to the sports festival in her mini-van. She had taken the Kamiyas also on their way back.

Mrs. Izumi: So…does anyone want to tell me what happened?  
Izzy: What do you mean mom?!  
Mrs. Izumi: We're not stupid Izzy! Those were Digimon. And that man is insane! How did he get to the Digital World and how did he subdue all those Digimon?!  
Izzy: We don't know mom! And I don't know what he is planning!  
Mrs. Izumi: Be careful! Don't get mixed up with him! He has a lot of money and influence! Promise me!  
Izzy: Fine!  
Mrs. Kamiya: You too! Tai, Kari?!  
Tai/Kari: We promise!  
Mrs. Izumi: Good! This doesn't concern you! What's more important…how are you feeling Kari?  
Kari: I'm fine! Really it's nothing. Like I said…just a cramp…  
Mrs. Izumi: I still find it strange…when TK was hurting you were hurting too!  
Kari: No I wasn't!  
Mrs. Kamiya: Yes you were! That boy is nothing but trouble. So is his brother! And he should not kiss you anymore!  
Tai: WHAT?! MATT KISSED YOU?!  
Kari: Relax, Tai…it was a greeting…on the cheek! You know for…  
Tai: Oh! Phew…if Davis had seen it he would have killed Matt!  
Kari: ACH! Just stop talking about it…nothing is going on between Matt and I! I'm his brother's best friend!  
Mrs. Kamiya: That TK boy is trouble like I said! I don't like him!  
Kari: He's the sweetest boy in the world! He's my best friend!  
Izzy: He's a really good guy…and he's not trouble at all!  
Tai: I agree…he is actually one of the nicest people in the world!  
Mrs. Kamiya: But I still think he attracts trouble…like that Uchida girl! Look Izzy is such a nice and calm boy!  
Kari (looking towards her lap): She's just…I don't even want to start on her!  
Izzy: Thanks Mrs. Kamiya!  
Mrs. Kamiya: If there is someone I allow you to date, it's Izzy!  
Izzy was blushing. Kari thought this is some diabolical plan of their mothers, who had been very good friends. _Eew Izzy…he's like my brother…_  
Kari: I'm not planning on dating anyone. And don't worry about TK! Like I said he is a great guy and he is a great friend to all of us!  
Tai: Why are we just talking about them…I'm hungry!  
Mrs. Izumi: Ah don't worry. I have some food in the bag. You can take it!

Clarice: TK! Oh I feel so good that you're alright! What happened to you is not normal. That man is crazy!  
Anne: We should have a talk with that madman!  
Matt: Still I think TK did a great job!  
Jacques: Do you feel well? Like does anything hurt?  
TK: No I'm fine! Don't worry about me.  
Clarice: Say boys…I couldn't help but notice, when you were being hurt, Kari had something as well…  
Matt: Oh she had a cramp…from all the running…  
Anne: Is that the girl who is in all the pictures with TK.  
Matt (grinning): Yes she is!  
Anne: She is even prettier in real!  
Clarice: But sometimes I feel that too many boys are around her…  
TK: Cause there are…  
Clarice: And…how do you feel?  
TK (looking out the window): Fine…she's just a good friend…there is nothing more…  
Clarice: Keep lying to yourself! I saw the way you look at her TK! I haven't seen you look at Yolei, Mai or that Marie girl who was sitting next to us and was like a fangirl for you!  
TK: I look at her differently because she's just…she's…  
Anne: Lost your words…my dear TK is in love!  
Matt (still grinning): Sure is for almost ten years now!  
Jacques: Ten years?!  
Matt: He's been looking at her like this since he first met her! They were eight!  
Anne: He's a romantic, like his grandfather!  
TK was blushing. He knew he liked Kari. To him there was no other girl in the world. He didn't know it was so obvious though. At least not to his family and friends. Only Davis was more direct to him about the matter. He was wondering the rest of the ride back whether or not to tell Kari how he felt. He wasn't sure about her response. He wanted more, but he did not want to lose her friendship.

Izzy's apartment (following day):

The next day everyone had gathered at Izzy's apartment to discuss what had happened. Not all had been present at the sports festival.

Izzy: Uchida is keeping more Digimon prisoners. But not at his manor. He must have other safe houses. But what's more important is what happened with TK and Kari!  
Davis: WHAT?! ARE THEY DATING?!  
Kari: Relax, it's not that…  
Mimi: You finally kissed?!  
TK (blushing): No…not that either…  
Sora: Let them talk!  
Mimi: Alright! Just say it!  
TK: Kari and I…well…  
Matt: Look TK! We don't have time! We need to know what's going on!  
Joe: Calm down Matt! I bet they have a good reason.  
TK: I think it's best to show it.  
Kari stood up and got the scissors from Izzy's table.  
Tai: What the hell are you doing?!  
Kari: Just watch!  
She cut a bit her right finger.  
Tai: Are you crazy?! Why would you do that?!  
TK: Because of this! (showing the same finger, bleeding as well)  
Cody: Wow! Incredible! How is this possible?!  
Kari: Gennai came to us…it's since I healed him. He got part of my light…I don't know exactly what it means but it linked us. If he gets hurt, I get hurt and the other way round. It also had a different effect on him.  
TK: I got a bit of super strength…that's why I was able to throw that spear so far…I tried to hide it but it kinda slipped…  
Davis: Now I'll never have a chance!  
Veemon: Ah Davis! We should think about how to save those Digimon!  
TK: I think that's also the most important thing!  
Patamon: Wait a second! You never told me anything about this!  
Gatomon: Me neither. I mean Gennai said there is a new foe coming, but he saw you a second time?!  
Kari: Look we are all grown up! We didn't want to worry you guys as well!  
Tai: You're not grown up! This concerns all of us! You should think about this Kari!  
Kari: STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M TEN YEARS OLD! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!  
Tai: NO YOU CAN'T! WE ALL SAW IT! BOTH OF YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED! HAD WE KNOWN MAYBE WE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!  
TK (stading between them): STOP SCREAMING AT HER TAI!  
Tai: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! OR I'LL!  
TK: WHAT?! HIT ME?!  
Tai: DAMN YOU!  
Mimi: Would you stop fighting?!  
Kari: Yes, Mimi is right…I'm sorry Tai.  
Tai: I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you.  
TK: We're all confused…I didn't want this. I don't ever want anything to happen to Kari! You know that Tai!  
Kari: TK…I…  
Tai: I know…I know…  
Izzy: I'll stay in touch with Gennai for you! Cody, can you help me? We need to establish a secure connection…I think you and I should take care of it.  
Joe: That sounds good! Maybe Shin can help you guys, maybe it's something anatomical…he can do a check-up!  
Sora: Do you think that'sgood?!  
Yolei: Why not?! I mean Shin is the only one we can trust right?!  
Kari: I guess we could do it…but I don't think it's anatomical.  
Matt: I doubt it would lead to anything. You said it's since you healed him. It must be that light. I don't even understand what that means. How can you even have light in you?!  
Kari: I don't know…  
Ken: That doesn't matter, Matt. She's just special!  
Yolei: Don't tell me you're into her as well?!  
Ken: NO! I'm not saying that, but both of them…since I met you guys, Kari and TK have had something special…even Azulongmon said it…  
TK: Thanks Ken...  
Mimi: I knew it even longer!  
Kari (tearing up): Mimi…you guys!  
Kari hugged Mimi.  
Sora: Kari don't cry!  
Kari: I don't want to, but I can't stop! Every time we manage to save the world, there is something else happening. I don't want to fight anymore.  
TK: Kari! Don't… (he took her in his arms) We never did this for ourselves. We do it for the people we love!  
Kari (still crying): I know, but sometimes I want to do something for myself! I am tired! When you almost died, I felt like my whole world was crushing down on me. I am sick of being in danger the whole time. I just want to live a normal life for once. I want to just be in peace! I don't mind going to the Digital World, or helping others, but sometimes it's too overwhelming. And I hate my position! I hate the fact that I have this light! Sometimes I just want to be normal!  
TK: Don't ever say that!  
She looked up at him, her eyes in tears.  
TK: Without being who you are, I would have not been here right now, holding you, looking into your eyes, thinking of all the adventures we went through together…I…I lo…  
Yolei: Kari, I know what you're going through! I've felt the same, but it's our responsibility and our privilege as well!  
Mimi: Kari, everyone has a moment when they want to give up. What makes us different is that we always get back on the horse and try again. We must not give up.  
Tai (taking her into his arms): Kari! You know I would do anything for you! You know I love you! You're my sister! You are the one I care most about! I will never want to put you in a situation you don't want to be in. I would always support you! ALWAYS! And if you say you want to quit, you can quit! No one is forcing us to do this!  
Kari: Tai…thanks…all of you! I love you all so much. You're my family! I don't want to quit. You're all the best! Group hug?  
Sora: Thought you'd never ask!  
They all hugged and were happy together. For a moment nothing mattered but their friendship.  
Cody: So what now?  
Matt: I think we should relax a bit! I mean we deserve it! Look there is work to be done and all, but I think we can relax for a night! Why don't we go out to a club?!  
Cody: You know I'm too young for that?  
Matt: Don't worry! Every club here owes me something. You'll only drink soft drinks. You'll be able to get in!  
Kari: That's what I meant! Thanks Matt! I'm in!  
Mimi: Good to see you happy again! Let's go right now! Digimon should stay better here…  
Veemon: BUT I WANT TO GO TO A CLUB AS WELL!  
Mimi: Maybe another time!

At the club:  
Matt: This round is on me! Waiter bring everyone a shot, except Cody he gets a Coke!  
Waiter: Certainly!  
Matt: To us! We deserve it!  
Kari: To us! And I'm sorry for my outbreak!  
TK: Kari, you should not apologize for anything! Here is to you! For saving me and saving us all!  
Tai: JUST DRINK!

They all had fun that night. It was something they had to do for themselves. They danced, drank and enjoyed each other's company. It was a happy night, as the next weeks would have a lot in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10: Project

Chapter 10: Project

School was continuing normally. All children still had to finish their projects, all teams besides TK's that is. As Mr. Uchida already had a project established for his daughter's team, TK had plenty of free time. Not the same could be said about the other teams who had still a lot to do. It was the day before the deadline, that the children had to finish everything. They had received the day off to finish all their projects. Due to the recent break-in at Mr. Uchida's he decided to postpone the release of his movie for another two weeks. Instead, in order to make it up to the students and parents of the school he was going to organize a ball in his manor.

Meanwhile Kari's team was struggling with their movie. They had managed to interview enough people but they were struggling with cutting the movie and putting it together at Izzy's apartment.

Izzy: AGH! This program is horrible! I can't do anything with it!  
Hiro: Just move aside! I can do it!  
Kari: Hiro, I doubt you can do it…Izzy is the best at this!  
Marie: She's right…we need to figure something out…and it's late…  
Izzy: I just need a good program…like the ones they have at the TV station…  
Marie: Good luck with that…  
Kari: Wait, did you say the TV station?  
Izzy: Yes…  
Kari: Well, why didn't you say so from the beginning?!  
Izzy: Of course!  
Marie: What's happening?!  
Kari: Well you know, TK's dad is working there! He might be willing to help us! I'll give TK a call.  
Izzy: Don't you think it's better to call Matt?  
Kari: Sure…no problem!  
Marie: Matt?! THE MATT?! The singer?!  
Kari: Yes! He's TK's brother! And he owes me one!  
Izzy: He owes me a couple!  
Kari (on the phone): Hey Matt! Listen…I have a question, uhm, I want to know if we could get help from your dad to go to the TV station and put our movie together. Do you think your dad will let us in? Really?! That's great! Thanks a lot!  
Kari: Guys! Matt can get us in as well, he's already there! He is cutting his clips there as well.  
Izzy: Let's go then!

Few minutes later they all arrived at the TV station where Matt was already waiting for them.  
Matt: Kari! Izzy! And people I don't know! Come!  
Marie: OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! MATT! I'm Marie! I have a huge crush on you and your brother!  
Matt: Yey…great…and the other guy?!  
Hiro: I'm Hiro! A good friend of Kari's!  
Matt looked towards Kari who rolled her eyes, then went and put his arm around her for show to piss Marie and Hiro off.  
Matt: Come on! Let's go!  
As they arrived upstairs Izzy began to work on the movie. Hiro sat next to him, trying to seem important. Marie was just staring at Matt, who was talking to Kari and her.  
Matt: So, how are you all after that sports event?  
Marie: Well right now, it couldn't be better!  
Kari: You know…we try to get by with all this madness…I wished we would do something else!  
Matt: I agree…  
Marie: You are totally right!  
Matt: Do you have an opinion of your own?  
Marie: I'm sorry…I just get carried away. I actually agree with you. I doubt something good will come of this. I mean he is keeping these creatures locked up to do his bidding.  
Matt: True. Let's hope this maniac loses his money somehow and then he can't do it anymore.  
Kari: Hey Matt, can I talk to you?  
Matt: Sure, what's up?  
Kari: In private?  
Marie: Why would you want to talk in private?  
Kari: I'm sorry, I can't tell you…

Matt: So, now we're away from the rest, what's up?  
Kari: Well there's several things I need to talk to you about…normally I'll talk to Tai, but I don't think he is suitable for this…  
Matt: Tell me.  
Kari: Well, I kind of wanted to ask you how you can make a boy like you?  
Matt: Wow…that's a question…  
Kari: I mean like…I like him and I think he has feelings for me, but whenever it gets to more, he like leaves it cold and I don't know if he sees me just as a friend or more…  
Matt: Are we talking about someone we both know very well?  
Kari: Uhm…  
Matt: It's TK isn't it?  
Kari: It's…  
Matt (joyful): I knew you liked him!  
Kari (blushing): Matt! Please not so loud!  
Matt: Ok…look…TK is a bit rough around the edges sometimes. He'll show more affection if you encourage it.  
Kari: But I have! I mean when he dropped me off I kissed him on the cheek and then I try every time, but he always chickens out. Do you know if he likes me as more than a friend?  
Matt: Look…I would love to answer that question for you, but I think it's best if you hear it from him…I actually called him here!  
Kari: WHAT?! I LOOK HORRIBLE!  
Matt: Here is some advice…If a boy likes you, he likes you no matter what. We can't always be looking at our best. And trust me, TK is not the kind of person to care so much only about appearances.  
Kari: But what if he doesn't feel the same for me?  
Matt: Kari, look…I don't know if it's meant to be between you two! I want to! I swear there would be no cuter couple! And honestly, everyone is kinda hoping you two end up together already! Probably only Davis isn't!  
Kari (smiling): Why do you all think that?!  
Matt: Isn't it obvious?! I mean he was the only one who could save you when you were stranded in that parallel world. You saved his life now! You have both the same type of Digimon. You're both special! I always thought he'd be that little boy, but when you came to our group he changed. He knew he had to protect you. And if I'm not mistaken he has never stopped doing so!  
Kari: I don't know if it's just our similarities…I just always feel safe with him…I'm in love with him. Everything about him just makes my heart jump!  
Matt: I know how you feel! Come let's join the others before they get suspicious!  
Kari (hugging Matt): Thanks Matt! Please don't tell TK!  
As she said it, TK was looking through the door of the chamber where they were talking.  
TK: Tell me what?! What's going on? Why are you guys hugging?!  
Kari: TK! It's nothing! Uhm…there's something I need to tell you…you see…  
TK: No need…is that why you called me here Matt?!  
Matt: What are you talking about?!  
TK: THIS! Just stay away from me both of you!  
Kari: TK! WAIT! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
Matt: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!  
TK left as soon as he had arrived.  
Kari: Oh God! Now he thinks I'm into you!  
Matt: Don't worry…I'll talk to him. Are you going to the ball tomorrow?  
Kari: I wanted to go with him…my mom insists on me going with Izzy, Hiro wants to go with me…  
Matt: Jesus…you're as popular as I am…  
Kari: Tell me about it…now the one guy I actually want to go with me, hates me…  
Matt: He doesn't hate you…actually he gives me the impression of caring more that we both think…Come let's go to the others!

Izzy: Where were you guys? What's wrong Kari?  
Kari: Nothing…it's nothing…  
Matt: Are you done?  
Izzy: Yes! We can hand it in tomorrow!  
Hiro: Now to more important things! Kari are you going with me to that ball?  
Kari: No…I'm gonna go with Izzy…  
Matt: Kari! What?  
Kari: It has no use Matt…just don't…it's all my fault…  
Hiro: What are you talking about? And why are you going with Izzy?!  
Kari: JUST SHUT UP! I'm not interested in you! Don't you get it! I'm sick of all your crap! Just stop talking to me! I don't know how to make it clearer for you!  
Hiro: But Kari…  
Kari: I don't want to hear anything anymore! If you want to talk to me like a normal human being then fine! But like this please stop!  
Hiro: Alright…I'm sorry…  
Kari: Good…Izzy be sharp with handing it in tomorrow! And also with picking me up tomorrow night!  
Marie: Say Matt…do you wanna go with me?  
Matt: I have a girlfriend…and no. I'm not going. I have to go. Come on!

Later that day Kari was sitting at home regretting what had happened, but she knew she had to talk to TK and explain everything.  
Matt went to his brother to clarify things. When he got there, Anne was making cookies and TK was in his room. Jacques was taking a nap.  
Anne: Matt dear! What are you doing here?  
Matt: I came to talk to TK!  
Anne: He's in his room.  
Matt (entering TK's room): Hey TK!  
TK: Get out! I don't need to talk to you!  
Matt: TK…just let me explain!  
TK: What?! That you are into the one girl I care about?! Just get out!  
Matt: Will you just listen?!  
TK: OUT!  
Matt: You're an idiot! I'm not into her and she is not into me! We're not a couple or anything! Kari is like my little sister!  
TK: Then what was that all about?!  
Matt: She needed advice with a dickhead she likes…  
TK: Yeah well who is it?!  
Matt: You should ask her yourself! Poor girl is devastated! She is so down she is going to that ball tomorrow with Izzy!  
TK: She likes Izzy?!  
Matt: Are you that stupid?! SHE LIKES YOU! What the hell is the matter with you two?! You both like each other but you never tell each other! Since when do you like her?!  
TK: I don't like her!  
Matt: Don't lie to me!  
TK: I don't just like her…I'm in love with her…I've been in love with her since I can remember. Whenever I see her…it's like the whole world just lights up! She's that one girl that you know can only bring you happiness! Like when I'm with her I just want to hold her and be with her and…  
Matt: I get it! You should tell her that!  
TK: I don't know…she is going with Izzy…I'm going with Mai…I'm such an idiot…I should never do things when I'm angry…  
Matt: Don't worry…just tell her!  
TK: I want to…but I always want to find the right moment. The right place…I'll see…  
Matt: There's no better moment than when a girl is dressed like a princess! Trust me!  
TK: I guess…we'll see tomorrow. I should text her now…just to clear things up…  
Matt: Don't! Just surprise her! Trust me!


	11. Chapter 11: Sky

Chapter 11: Sky

The day began as any other for the Digidestined. They arrived at school where they had to hand in all their group assignments. TK had spotted Kari a bit further away but he was afraid to talk to her. He had faced foes way scarier, but talking to her seemed like his heart would explode of anxiety. Kari didn't look towards him. She was still mad at herself and at what had happened.

Lunch break:

TK: Hey Kari…  
Kari: Hey…  
TK: Can I talk to you? I wanted to…  
Kari: Just stop…I don't want to hear it.  
TK: But…  
Kari: I'm just mad at everything! I just don't think any of this is healthy for me. For God's sake, I'm practically linked to you! You don't even trust me! And you always try to find excuses!  
TK (trying to remain calm): What are you talking about?  
Kari: I can't, just let me be…I'll see you tonight…maybe…

Kari left him standing in the hallway while she was going with Yolei to get lunch. TK decided to just go outside and play football with some of the other kids. A few hours later school finished and everyone was going home to get ready for the ball at Mr. Uchida's. TK wandered for a few more hours. His mother and grandparents were also getting ready as Mr. Uchida had invited everyone.

TK's apartment:

Clarice: TK! Finally you arrived. Come get ready! I put your tux in your room! We need to get there in an hour. What took you so long?!  
TK: Nothing…do I have to go tonight?  
Clarice: Young man! I know that man is terrible but you have made an engagement! Plus he is one of the most influential men at the moment. You should get dressed now!  
TK: Fine…  
Anne: Come TK, you'll have fun! Mai is there and you'll have fun with her. Jacques talked with Mr. Uchida! He heard you are Mai's date!  
TK: Yeah…it's going to be amazing…  
Jacques: Get dressed!

Kari's apartment:

Mrs. Kamiya: Kari! Are you ready?  
Kari: Yes! Come in! Tell me how do I look?  
Kari was wearing a red sleeveless dress, up to her knees.  
Mrs. Kamiya: Oh my God! You look amazing! And you're wearing the necklace I gave you!  
Kari: Yeah! I figured it would fit!  
Mrs. Kamiya: I can't believe it! You are totally gorgeous. Those boys will all fall down when they see you! I know Izzy will!  
Kari: Izzy…yeah…  
Mr. Kamiya: Girls! I'll take a picture of my beautiful girls! Come quickly! TAI! Get here and take the picture!  
Tai: Ow man…here…is this one fine?  
Kari: It's perfect! Thanks Tai!  
Tai: You're welcome…I guess…I'll go chill.  
Mr. Kamiya: That boy will be my end…  
Kari: Don't worry dad! He'll get back on the horse! I'm quite sure of it!  
Mr. Kamiya: Ach…my beautiful little girl!

Uchida manor:

Mai: TK! You're here! Honestly I wasn't sure whether you would still come!  
TK: Figured I'd make an entrance.  
Mai: You sure did! The ball room is this way. Good evening to everyone!  
Jacques: Good evening my dear!

They made their way to the ballroom. The room was immense. Everyone was dressed for the occasion. Anne and Jacques immediately blended in. Clarice saw the Motomiyas and went to talk to them. TK was looking through the room and that's when he spotted Kari in her beautiful red dress. He saw the necklace, her hair, everything about her was amazing to him. The only thing that destroyed his image was Kari dancing with Izzy.  
TK: Hey Mai…I gotta talk to Davis for a second. Do you mind?  
Mai: GO! I'll go get some drinks. Maybe you want to dance later?  
TK: That sounds great.

TK: Hey Davis!  
Davis: TK! How are you?  
TK (glancing shortly towards Kari): Could be better…  
Davis: I know…of all the guys…  
Mrs. Motomiya: What are you two talking about?  
Davis: Nothing mom…just mind your own business!  
Mrs. Motomiya: Davis! I will not accept that tone! Instead of staying here and pitying yourselves you should go and dance with someone. Look at Kari, Ken, all your friends…you're just standing around and moping!  
Mr. Motomiya: She is right! GO!

Davis: (leaving): I hate it when they are right…so what's the plan?  
TK: What do you mean?  
Davis: You know…sweep her off her feet…  
TK: Huh?  
Davis: I mean Kari…look I told you…I know she's into you. I don't know what's going on with her and Izzy, but honestly, even I think you two belong together!  
TK: I never thought to hear this from you…you truly are a great friend!  
Davis: Well…but you actually just confirmed to me that you like her more than just friends…  
TK: You have no idea…  
Davis: So? The plan?  
TK: I don't really have one. All this time I waited for the right moment, but it's not gonna come if I plan it. I'll see if she even wants to talk to me. Yesterday I accused her of being into Matt...  
Davis: That's absurd! What the hell is the matter with you?!  
TK: I just…  
Davis: Look. I'll distract Izzy! You can then sweep in and ask her to dance.  
TK: Alright. But did you notice that Uchida has been staring at Kari the whole time since I arrived?  
Davis: Huh? Now that you mention it…  
TK: There is something about this guy…I don't trust him. I actually have Patamon outside…just in case.  
Davis: Did you think I would be careless twice? DemiVeemon is here too. So are the rest of our partners.  
TK: Good! I don't know…shh…Mai is coming!  
Mai: TK! So do you want to dance? Uhm, Davis! Haruka is standing all alone! Why don't you ask her to dance? I bet she'd be happy!  
Davis: Fine! TK don't forget! We'll talk later!

Mai (putting her arms around TK): Don't forget what?  
TK (a bit absent): Nothing. Let's just focus on the dance…  
Mai (laughing): You need to focus?  
TK: I'm a bit clumsy…  
Mai: I can see…you've stepped twice on my toes in a couple of seconds.  
TK: I'm sorry about that…

Izzy: Kari, what's wrong?  
Kari: Nothing…this is nice!  
Izzy: I feel like there is something with you. You are a bit different…  
Kari: Oh, I just don't feel so well since this morning.  
Izzy: Thought it has to do with my bad dancing!  
Kari: No don't worry! It's perfect!

TK: Say Mai, why is your father staring at Kari the whole time?  
Mai: Huh? Kari again…  
TK: Don't get me wrong but he hasn't taken his eyes off her…  
Mai: Really? That's creepy…even for him…hey listen…  
TK: What's wrong?  
Mai: I know you're a Digidestined…and I know it was you who saved those Digimon. I know you were the one shot. How you survived I don't know…  
TK: That's absurd! I'm not a Digi whatever!  
Mai: Don't lie! I saw you come with your Digimon partner to school once. And I saw your eyes when you ran past my room.  
TK: I guess I can't hide it from you…  
Mai: So it's true…it was you. You really are something. I guess we're connected.  
TK: I guess…but you see, I…  
Mai: It's fine. I won't tell my dad. He would have you killed. Is anyone else we know a Digidestined?  
TK: No. Not that I know of.  
Mai: My mother…  
TK: Yes?  
Mai: She died because of a Digimon…when Myiotismon attacked our world.  
TK: What?  
Mai: That's why my father treats them like this. Poor Gotsumon…and the other Digimon. I hope he changes. Maybe we can change him together. But we'll see. Let's just focus on the dance, like you said!

Kari: Izzy…I'm sorry.  
Izzy: Sorry? For what?  
Kari: I'm not really present…my thoughts are somewhere else. You see…  
Izzy: It's ok. I know you have a lot on your mind. Just try to enjoy yourself. Let's go to our parents.  
Mrs. Kamiya: You both looked amazing! You're so cute together.  
Izzy (blushing): Thanks! But we were quite bad.  
Kari (not caring): Thanks…Izzy is right…we aren't the main attraction.  
Mrs. Izumi: What's wrong Kari?  
Kari (glancing towards TK): Nothing…just that I don't feel so well.  
Mrs. Izumi: Nonetheless you look amazing! Go back!  
Kari: I'm a bit tired…I'll go in a couple of minutes...  
Mrs. Kamiya: HUH! Kari! This is the song you always listen to! Is it not?! The one they just put on!  
Kari (looking at TK): I guess you're right.

TK: Huh…this song…Mai do you mind…I'm sorry but this song…I can only dance with one person on this song…  
Mai: What do you mean?  
TK: I share this song with someone…I have to dance with her.  
Mai: Fine…I'll just…  
TK: Thanks!

Mrs. Kamiya: Look at the Uchida girl and that TK!  
Mrs. Izumi: That boy is a good boy, but he only brings trouble.  
Mr. Izumi: What do you mean?  
Mr. Kamiya: Look they stopped dancing! He's coming over here.  
Kari was glaring into an empty spot enjoying the few moments of the song she cherished so much.

TK: Mr. and Mrs. Izumi. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. Good evening.  
Mr. Kamiya: Hello TK! Haven't seen you around so often!  
TK: True…I've been busy…uhm sorry but we could catch up later. (he extended his hand towards Kari)  
TK: May I have this dance?  
Mrs. Kamiya: Unbelievable! You cut my husband off like this? And then have the guts to ask my daughter to dance?  
TK: I sincerely apologize. Kari?  
Mrs. Kamiya: She is here with Izzy! She dances with him!  
TK: Not this song…it's our song…I'm sorry Kari. I…  
Kari just took his hand and followed TK to the dance floor. Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Izumi were looking mad. Kari put her hands around his neck. He was holding her as tight as he could around her waist.

Kari: You broke off your dance with Mai for me?  
TK: For you always. And to this song I will never dance with anyone else.  
Kari (smiling): You have a way with words sometimes.  
TK (looking her in the eyes): I'm really sorry…I do trust you. I was just mad with all what's happening. And you were right about the excuses…I actually have something to say to you.  
Kari: It's fine…your heart…I feel it beating so hard.  
TK: You're one to talk! Yours is beating fast as well!  
Kari: So what do you want to tell me?  
TK: Well you see…I...like you…more than normal…I always liked you more than normal…I fell so deeply in love with you that I can't even see straight anymore. I planned to tell you this for so long now…I don't even know how to put it…that's how nervous I am around you…for me it's not just friendship between us. I always thought that you might not share the same feelings for me, I thought that it might then destroy everything we have and I never wanted that to happen. I couldn't bear to…  
Kari (blushing): Just shut up and kiss me!  
TK (his face was red, heart was beating as hard as possible): Huh?  
Kari: You heard me.  
TK leaned in further. He could feel her rapid breath. Both closed their eyes.  
Anne: What is this madness! TK! (she broke him loose)  
TK: Grandma! What the hell?!  
Anne: Are you crazy? You're here with another girl who is looking at this masquerade. Where do you think you are? You are insulting the man who invited you! Thank God both Mai and Mr. Uchida did not see you! They're all focused on those monsters he brought out!  
TK: I don't care about any of them! Kari are you ok? Digimon…again!  
Mrs. Kamiya: She is. And you should get to your date Takeru. Stay away from my daughter!  
Kari: Mom, it's nothing please just let me have fun!  
Mrs. Kamiya: FUN?! This is what you call fun? You should be kissing Izzy! Poor boy has been staring at this dance for too long! How can you do this to him?!  
Kari: Because…  
Mrs. Kamiya: You should be ashamed…you shouldn't even be talking to this brat!  
Kari: As hard as it might seem for you to believe I love "this brat"! He is the only one I've ever had feelings for!  
Mrs. Kamiya: Listen to yourself! What do you know of love?!  
TK: You love me? I…I…  
Anne: You go now and be with your dates. I don't want to see you two talk at all for the rest of the night. Mrs. Kamiya, I am deeply sorry for the behavior of my grandson!  
Mrs. Kamiya: No need madam. I will take care of my daughter. We're leaving now! But first you will apologize to Izzy and his family!  
Anne: TK COME!

Mrs. Kamiya: You should be ashamed young lady!  
Kari: I'm sorry…I'm sorry Izzy. I did not want to humiliate you like this…  
Izzy: It's ok Kari…  
Mrs. Izumi: It's not ok! You have been humiliated by her!  
Kari: Just…sorry.  
Mr. Kamiya: Come Kari…I think my daughter has gone through enough! I'll take you home!  
Mrs. Kamiya: Go! I'll stay for a bit. I don't even want to talk to any of you right now!

Anne dragged TK to the balcony where he had been shot. She didn't know this. TK dreaded that place.  
Anne: What are you thinking?!  
TK: I…I…TK looked up to the sky. He could not believe what he was seeing. There it was. Stars were forming the crests of hope and light. He knew that it was the moment Gennai talked about. Anne continued to shout at him. He did not hear her. He dreaded the thought of what might happen. He needed to talk to Kari, but how? She was already gone.


	12. Chapter 12: Forbidden

Chapter 12: Forbidden

TK: Shit! This is not good! I gotta call her!  
Anne: Are you even listening? What is the matter with you?!  
TK: I can't…I gotta go! _I have to find Izzy, Davis and the others!_

Mr. Uchida: Here you can see some new specimens that my specialists managed to bring to our world. Please note they are all harmless and if they decide to do something dangerous they will be put down.

Everyone was looking astonished, everyone except the Digidestined who were disgusted by Uchida.  
TK: Davis! Davis! The sign! It's there! We gotta find the others! I'll go find Izzy! You find Yolei and Ken!  
Davis: What sign?!  
TK: The one Gennai told us about! Focus!  
Davis: Shit!

TK: Izzy! Izzy! There you are! I need your help! We need to go! Now!  
Mrs. Kamiya: Well you have guts I tell you that! How dare you?!  
Izzy: Mrs. Kamiya…it's fine. What do you want TK?  
TK: The sign! We need to get to Kari as quickly as possible! I don't know but something tells me she's in danger!  
Izzy: What?! Not possible! Why do you think she's in danger?  
TK: I just have this bad feeling! I can feel it I don't know how…but I can…  
Mrs. Kamiya: Danger? What kind of danger? She's with her father! Nothing can happen!  
TK: Mrs. Kamiya…I know you don't like me, but believe me something is wrong…there's this darkness around…something is coming…  
Mrs. Izumi: How can you feel that?! That's impossible!  
TK: I don't know…but I can! Believe me or not! Izzy we have to go! Get Tentomon!  
Izzy: He's not here! He went back to the Digital World…  
TK: My phone! Kari! She's calling! KARI! Is something wrong?!

In the meanwhile Kari was on her way home with her father.  
Mr. Kamiya: Kari…what's up with you lately? You've been acting differently…is it because of TK? Or because your mother forces you into things you don't want?  
Kari: It's nothing…I just…I really really really like him! And mom just wants to hook me up with Izzy but that's never going to happen! Do you know why? What does she have against TK?  
Mr. Kamiya: She just wants you to be happy…TK for her is a delicate subject…she thinks he is not serious enough…that he only wants you because of your looks…I don't think that…honestly I've never seen any teenage boy look at a girl the way that he does…I mean most boys at that age just want one thing…but he looks at you differently, like he is in love with you…You see you're my little girl and I would never want you to date anyone, but with TK, I could live with that idea…  
Kari: You're the best dad in the world! He actually…  
Mr. Kamiya: He did what?!  
Kari: On the dance floor…he told me he's in love with me, since like forever! I actually always thought he sees me as a sister…  
Mr. Kamiya: I'm actually not surprised!  
Kari: Well…that's you and all our friends in our group…if you all knew something why did you never say anything?  
Mr. Kamiya: And lose you?!  
Kari: Daad…you're so sweet! Can you like also convince mom?  
Mr. Kamiya: That's gonna be difficult. She's really not fond of TK…  
Kari: She'll like him eventually…I hope…  
Mr. Kamiya: Huh? What's that? Those dark figures there?  
Kari: OH NO! DAD! QUICKLY TURN! THEY MUST NOT SEE US!  
Mr. Kamiya: Yes! What are they?  
Kari: I have to call TK!  
Mr. Kamiya: Shit! Some more! Do you think calling TK is the best thing right now?!  
Kari: He's the only one who can help. Gatomon! We might need you!  
Gatomon jumped out of Kari's purse. Mr. Kamiya was a bit scared but he trusted his daughter.  
Kari: What?! No service! No! No! No!  
Mr. Kamiya: What are those things?!  
Kari: Creatures from the dark ocean! They managed to kidnap me once…but…  
Mr. Kamiya: WHAT?! YOU WERE KIDNAPPED?!  
Kari: Well…not so much as I actually thought they were normal Digimon, I answered their call for help!  
Mr. Kamiya (already avoiding the dark creatures like a professional driver): And how did you escape?  
Kari: If I told you, you wouldn't believe me…I think we got rid of them!  
Mr. Kamiya: Kari, there's a lot of things on my mind right now, as to what these things want with you?  
Kari: Well…it's too difficult to explain and…  
Mr. Kamiya: Try me!  
Kari: They want me to help them, uhm, increase their numbers…like they need me to do that…  
Mr. Kamiya: That's disgusting! And you went for that already one time?!  
Kari: I told you…I didn't know…it was only when TK saved me from that dreaded place that we found out what they wanted, but they retreated and never actually did anything…this has to do with something!  
Mr. Kamiya: What?! He saved you?!  
Kari: He was the only one who answered my call!  
Mr. Kamiya: I always answer your calls!  
Kari: Not like that Dad! I didn't have a cellphone! I just called to Tai, to Gatomon, to him…and he was the only one who was able to answer and get to that stupid ocean and get me out of there.  
Mr. Kamiya: This goes beyond weird…when we get home we'll have a long talk!

Kari: TK! FINALLY! I GOT YOU ON THE PHONE!  
TK: KARI! Is something wrong?! Are you ok?!  
Kari: I'm fine! It's bad though! Creatures from the Dark Ocean just appeared in front of us…counted like four but Dad avoided them. They couldn't follow us.  
TK: WHAT?! DARK OCEAN? I thought they retreated when we were there that time!  
Kari: Well apparently they're back…we need to get everyone together…this is not something to joke about! Do you think it has something to do with what Gennai said?  
TK: Kari…did you look at the sky?  
Kari: No, why would I?  
TK: Gennai's prophecy? Look at the sky!  
Kari (looking through the windshield): Are those?  
TK: Yes! Our crests! It's the sign! Maybe that's the big danger Gennai warned us about! Are you sure you're alright?  
Mrs. Kamiya (ripping the phone out of TK's hand): KARI! DARLING ARE YOU OK! This maniac boy says you were in danger!  
Kari: What? No! We're cool here! Right dad?  
Mr. Kamiya (shouting so his wife could hear him, understanding that Kari did not want to share everything with her mother as well): Yupp!  
Mrs. Kamiya: Thank God! I'll see you then! (she hung up)

Mrs. Kamiya: YOU LYING BASTARD! Get away from my face!  
Mrs. Izumi: I thought you were a kind boy. But it seems I was wrong! Trying to trick people into thinking that you have some sort of supernatural bond with Kari…you're pathetic! I never thought I would say this of you! And I always admired you and your brother!  
Clarice: Hey! That's my son you are talking to!  
Mrs. Kamiya: Tell your son he is never to talk to my children again! They don't need such an influence!  
Clarice: What did you do?  
TK: I tried to fool them into believing something that's not true. I understand why you all don't like me. I get it. I'm sorry for trying to fool you.  
Mrs. Kamiya: Yes! You should be! Now disappear from my sight! Go to that Mai girl cause that's the only thing you know how to do! Get all girls twirled around your fingers! Not my daughter!  
Clarice: HEY! If someone will educate him, it's me!  
Mrs. Izumi: We should all leave. Thank God everyone is more concerned with those monsters…  
Davis: TK! I got everyone! We gotta go to Kari!  
TK: No need…false alarm…  
Ken: What?  
TK: Yes…just leave it be.

Mai: Is everything in order here? I saw you were not with the rest of the group?  
Mrs. Izumi: Oh yes dear! Don't worry. We wanted to leave actually.  
Mai: So soon? TK you'll stay? Davis? Ken? Yolei?  
Davis: I'm staying…  
TK: I'll go. Sorry, thanks for a beautiful night. Mom, let's go. I'll get grandma and grandpa.  
Clarice: Thanks again Mai!  
Mrs. Kamiya: Thank you indeed. Please give your father our regards!

Izumi car:

Mrs. Kamiya: I'm terribly sorry for how this night ended. I hope I did not cause any discomfort!  
Mr. Izumi: Please, don't worry! Teenagers and their drama!  
Izzy: Really it's no big deal. Don't worry!  
Mrs. Kamiya: My daughter…what does she see in that boy?!  
Izzy: Well…  
Mrs. Kamiya: What do you mean Izzy? I thought you liked her?  
Izzy: I do…but I don't think it's the same. For them it's like that kind of interstellar attraction. I've been trying to tell you mom…  
Mrs. Izumi: Ah please…  
Mrs. Kamiya: What do you mean?  
Izzy: Never mind…  
Mrs. Kamiya: Anyway…I don't even know if I have any influence…I mean did you see the way they were looking at each other?  
Izzy: That's what I mean! She doesn't look at anyone else the same way! Neither does he!  
Mrs. Izumi: So you mean to tell me that there's such a deep love between them already? I mean they're 16!  
Izzy: I know! I haven't seen anything like it either!  
Mrs. Kamiya: I have…I was their age…I know what they both feel…but it will never end well.  
Mr. Izumi: We're here!  
Mrs. Kamiya: Thanks for the lift! Have a good night!

Takaishi car:

Jacques: TK! What the hell is wrong with you?!  
TK: Ah, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it!  
Anne: It has to do with that girl, Kari…He was about to kiss her in front of Mai and that girl's boyfriend.  
TK: Izzy's not her boyfriend! He's just a friend of ours, her mom has forced her to take to this dance!  
Anne: Aha…and she wants you?  
Clarice (excited, as she liked Kari a lot): So TK…did you kiss her?  
TK (smiling): No…didn't get to do it…thanks to grandma and Kari's mom! Thanks by the way!  
Clarice: Why did you stop him? He's been drooling over that girl since he was 8!  
Jacques: Really?  
TK: Can we change the subject?  
Anne: I did not know it. But it was still disrespectful towards Mai!  
TK: I don't care about her! Neither of that asshole of a father of hers! And…the moment was just perfect. She was perfect…the hair, the dress, the necklace…her eyes were shining…it was like looking at an angel…I couldn't hold it in anymore…  
Clarice: You're a real romantic! My son finally has a girlfriend! I'm sorry, he has THE Girlfriend! Everyone loves Kari!  
Anne: I don't!  
Clarice: You never talked to her! That girl is so sweet! She is truly breathtaking!  
Anne: Fine…I will try to adapt…

Kamiya residence:

Kari was still awake when her mother had arrived. She was watching TV curled up on the couch. Her father and Tai were already asleep.

Mrs. Kamiya: You should go to bed!  
Kari: I'm not sleepy…  
Mrs. Kamiya: What you pulled today…  
Kari: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being in love…  
Mrs. Kamiya: Kari…I saw the way you looked at each other. (she sat down next to her daughter)  
Kari: So why do you oppose?  
Mrs. Kamiya: You see…when I was your age, I had a boyfriend who looked at me the same way. I was truly in love, but when it got serious he backed out. He left me on my prom night and since then, I swore to not be with guys like that. Guys like TK are not trustworthy. They only want as many girls as possible. And I don't want you to get hurt!  
Kari: Mom…I never knew that…and you know I always appreciate your advice, but TK is different…I've actually been in love with him for 8 years now…  
Mrs. Kamiya: 8 years?! I thought you were just friends when you were kids!  
Kari: We were…but I developed quite quickly feelings for him…even when he was that little crybaby (she smiled) and it turns out he was the same.  
Mrs. Kamiya: Kari…please don't rush into it! Who knows those feelings could have been only friendship. I urge you not to date him. At least not for now! Plus he is in too deep with the Uchida family. Please promise me you will not do anything foolish.  
Kari (disappointed): I promise…


	13. Chapter 13: First Kiss

Chapter 13: First Kiss

The next day Kari woke up early. She couldn't sleep all too well. She kept thinking about TK, her mom's advice and the dark creatures that had come for her again. Tai found her at the table in her pajamas eating her cereal and staring blankly at the window.

Tai: Kari! Good morning! How was it?  
Kari: Terrible…  
Tai: What happened?  
Kari: Long story…  
Tai: I've got all day!  
Kari: Well…I got there with Izzy, I danced with him till I got bored, then they put on TK's and my song and he came to me to dance with me, mom got crazy, but I still danced with TK, uhm let's see… and yeah then I left with dad and dark creatures are back again for me, and dad knows the whole story about the dark creatures, thank God for his good driving skills, btw, and yeah mom practically told me when she got home to stay away from TK…you?  
Tai: Wow…that's sounds rough…I just played videogames till I fell asleep…can you pass me the cereal?  
Kari (passing the cereal and continuing to stare at the window): Here you go!  
Tai: Where's mom and dad?  
Kari: Mom left early to the store…she hasn't come back. Dad is in the bathroom.  
Mr. Kamiya (a/n from now on called Yoshio): Tai! You're awake too?! Incredible! Hey pass me that cereal, will you Tai?  
Tai: Here you go dad!  
Yoshio: So…any of you want to tell me something about those dark monsters I saw?  
Tai: Well, dad you see…  
Yoshio: Explain now, no judgment…at least till your mom comes back.  
Kari (seeing the door to her room cracked, Gatomon looking at her): Hey Gatomon! Come! It's ok!  
Yoshio: Gatomon! Please come! I have to get used to you…but it's fine. Come eat! You do eat right?!  
Gatomon: Thanks Mr. Kamiya!  
Yoshio (petting Gatomon, which the Digimon clearly did not like): Please call me Yoshio! So tell me! The monsters?  
Tai: Kari…this is your area of expertise…  
Yoshio: I'm listening.  
Kari (stopping the empty staring and looking at her dad): I told you last night. They need me to reproduce or something…tricked me once into believing they just needed my help to get away from the Digimon Emperor…  
Yoshio: Digimon Emperor?  
Tai: Ken…he was bad first, then he became good!  
Yoshio: What?!  
Kari: Well everything started for him there too…but that's a different story…  
Yoshio: So how do you know they're not here for him?  
Kari: Because he was lured there…they don't need him for anything.  
Yoshio: So how do we protect ourselves?  
Kari: I don't know, but they like the darkness, so I guess during the day it's no problem. They probably knew I was there…otherwise they cannot track me like they used to…I'm not giving in anymore.  
Yoshio: Incredible…how do you guys cope with this madness?  
Tai: Well…you've seen it once you get used to it…  
Kari: You don't Tai…I don't want to go there and be their slave!  
Yoshio: Kari don't worry we'll protect you!  
Kari: Thanks dad…  
Yoshio: So we need to keep you off the streets at night! Done!  
Tai: I don't think it's so easy…but we'll do our best!  
Gatomon: And if it's needed I'll digivolve and protect you!  
Kari: Thanks guys! Huh…I think mom's home!  
Mrs. Kamiya (a/n from now on called Atsuko): Oh! You're all awake! Good! Tai help me please!  
Tai took all the bags from her and put them in the kitchen.  
Atsuko: It's nice to have you all at the table! I was thinking! Since it's so beautiful outside, why don't we go to the new amusement park! I mean we can have lots of fun there!  
Kari: I don't know, I'm not really in the mood…  
Tai: I think it'll be fun! We should do it!  
Yoshio: I agree! Let's go!  
Kari: Alright! Let's go!

Takaishi apartment:

TK: MOM! We're out of shampoo…  
Clarice: Ah, we'll get a new one.  
Anne: TK come! I want you to try these new cookies! What's wrong? Are you still upset?  
Jacques: Leave the boy alone! It's just the hormones!  
TK: I'm fine! Just tired…couldn't really sleep, let me try those!  
Clarice: You know…since you all came, we did not have time to have fun all together!  
TK: Where are you going with this?  
Clarice: I was thinking we should go to the new amusement park!  
Anne: Ah! I'm too old but it sounds fantastic!  
Jacques: I'm in! I like those crazy places!  
TK: Haven't been to one of these places in ages!

Amusement park:

Tai: God! These queues are enormous! Are we ever gonna get forward?!  
Kari: Just be patient…we'll get there, I mean it's just like twenty people in front of us!  
Tai: Did you see Kari? That girl Marie is here too! She just got in.  
Kari: I saw her! But I actually would like to spend more time with you guys! She didn't see us, so it's fine! Let's just stick together! Have a family day!  
Atsuko: Sounds lovely!  
Tai: We just gotta get to the tickets!

TK: Mom! This ride looks awesome! Grandpa do you want to come with?!  
Jacques: Of course!  
Clarice: This boy…he's bringing me so much joy! So does Matt of course!  
Anne: They're both good boys! But you should guide him a bit more! He is always gone, probably off with that girl and absent and sometimes I have the feeling like he is hiding something! And what about that toy he carries everywhere?! I saw it, but then it disappeared at once…  
Clarice: Ah, it's nothing…just a phase…kids you know…and I don't mind if that he is free. I like that my son is so independent and has a life he cherishes!  
Anne: I guess you're right…  
Jacues (yelling from the ride): Darling! This is amazing! WOOHOO!

Tai: Finally! We're inside!  
Kari: Let's go to that ride there! Looks like fun!  
Yoshio: OFF WE GO!

Both families were enjoying themselves. They were all going on rides and having fun, and so a few hours passed and it was already late in the afternoon.

TK: Hey mom! I'm totally hungry! We should go eat at that terrace in the center of the park!  
Clarice: Sounds like a plan! Later they'll even have a firework show!  
TK: Then we eat and afterwards we can go see the fireworks! They should start when the sun goes down. Not long till then…  
Jacques: Let's go!

Tai: Man this terrace is amazing! Look at all the food! I love it here! And we got good seats and our waitress is gorgeous!  
Kari: Well keep calm Casanova!  
Tai: I can't wait for them to bring our order! These appetizers are making me even hungrier!  
Atsuko: We'll you've eaten all of them and you're still hungry?!  
Kari: He's just a barbarian! Food's the only thing on his mind!  
Yoshio: Wonderful! There's our waitress! Aw, just seating some old guy and his family…no food…  
Tai: Huh?! That guy…I know him! That's TK's grandfather!  
Atsuko: Oh no…not them again!  
Tai: Why?! They're awesome!

Waitress: We have a table here. Please come.  
Jacques: AH! Very good! Looks perfect!  
Anne: NO! I will not sit here!  
Jacques: What's wrong?  
Anne: Do you see who is next to you?  
Jacques: Oh my! I didn't see it! The Kamiya family! Wait a minute?! You?! (looking at Tai) You were with my grandson that time in Paris!  
Tai: Yes! It's me!  
Jacques: And you're related to them?! Incredible, how small the world is! Come here!  
Tai stood up and shook Jacques hand.  
Jacques: Ma cherie it should be fine. I want to catch up with this wonderful boy!  
Atsuko: Wonderful boy? Paris? What the hell? When were you in Paris?  
Tai: Ah it doesn't matter! This is awesome! Let's unite the tables! And you must be Anne Takaishi! It's a pleasure to meet you!  
Anne: The pleasure is all mine!  
Tai: OH! Mrs. Takaishi!  
Clarice (kissing him on the cheek): Tai! You're here?! All the family is here! Kari, darling! (kissing her on the cheek as well – Atsuko did not like it too much, neither did Anne)  
Clarice: It's extraordinary to see you! Are you already for some time here?  
Yoshio: We just ordered! Say, where's your son?  
Clarice: Ah he's at the bathroom…  
Tai: THERE HE IS! MY MAN! (giving TK a bro-hug)  
TK: Tai! How's it going?!  
Tai: Well you know…trying to get that waitresses number…  
TK: You never change!  
Kari (standing up to greet him): Hey!  
They both wanted to go in for a hug, but both stopped awkwardly in their tracks and just shook hands.  
Tai: What the hell is the matter with you?!  
Kari (blushing): Nothing…  
TK: Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. It's good to see you!  
Yoshio: TK, please call me Yoshio! (he hugged TK)  
TK looked at Kari and did not know what was happening. She mimicked saying "long story" and he understood that it was for another time.  
As they sat down the adults started talking and the Digidestined were looking at them more than saying anything. Tai looked at Kari and TK suspicious, as they were giving each other, in his opinion, weird looks and he thought they had behaved weirdly. After they finished eating they all went together to see the fireworks.

Kari (standing next to TK, behind everyone else): This is exciting!  
TK looked at her and smiled. His hand was touching hers, but he was scared to take it. Kari felt that he was trying to do so, and she took the initiative. TK blushed.  
TK (whispering): Wanna see the fireworks from a more quiet place?  
Kari: Sounds great.  
TK took Kari and went with her behind a ride.  
Kari: We can't see anything from here!  
TK: Just wait!  
He took her by the waist and pulled her close. Then with one leap he jumped on top of the ride. It was not too tall, but normally it would have been impossible to jump so high.  
Kari: Are you crazy! What if someone sees us?!  
TK: Ah…you know…I'm here. I'll keep them away…I'll just jump again somewhere else…the perks of having that light of yours inside me.  
The fireworks already started. TK was still holding Kari. He only looked into her eyes. She did the same. She was shivering. They closed their eyes and approached their lips together. They shared their first kiss.  
The fireworks went on for a few more minutes, but they did not want to break loose from one another. When they broke loose, they looked into each other's eyes and then to the sky, until TK noticed Tai with his jaw dropped looking at the two of them.  
TK: Shit…Tai saw us!  
Kari: Don't worry…as long as it's not my mom or your grandma we're in the clear!  
Tai: GET DOWN NOW!  
TK grabbed Kari again and jumped down. Tai's jaw dropped again!  
Tai: What the hell!  
Kari: Look…there's something I did not tell you this morning…yesterday…TK told me he has feelings for me and so do I… (she took TK's hand).  
Kari: Please don't tell anyone. We want to share this ourselves!  
Tai: Don't worry…that's why you were so awkward today. I knew it! Who says I have no brains?!  
TK (laughing): No one Tai…no one!

Later they split and went home. Kari had a smile on her face the whole way home and when she arrived home she told Gatomon.

Clarice (already at home): Did you do it?  
TK: Do what?  
Clarice: What you wanted to do yesterday!  
TK: I don't get it…  
Clarice: I see the smile on your face…that smile of a boy in love could cure diseases! You kissed her didn't you?!  
TK (blushing): Yes…  
Clarice: And?!  
TK: It felt like the best thing in the world. Pure happiness!  
Clarice: I'm really proud of you! She's a great girl! Now go to bed!  
TK: I don't think I'll be able to sleep again…  
Clarice: Well it's a milestone in your life! Good night!  
TK: Good night!


	14. Chapter 14: Calls

Chapter 14: Calls

Atsuko: Kari! What's up with you? You seem overly happy this morning!  
Kari: Nothing! Yesterday was just amazing! We should do it again! Why don't we go shopping today?!  
Tai: Naaa, that's not for me!  
Yoshio: I'm out! Going shopping with you two would mean my end!  
Atsuko: That sounds wonderful, but I have made an appointment with Izzy's mother! She wanted me to help her get her son a new tux…he's gonna have a lot of interviews with all these new schools!  
Kari: Well can I come with?  
Atsuko: Are you sure? I mean I would love your opinion, since you are younger and you know what's going on with fashion these days, but after that ball…  
Kari: Don't worry! I'll behave! Please don't let me here with dad and Tai!  
Atsuko: Fine! Get dressed!  
Kari: Is it still so warm outside?  
Atsuko: Yes…seems this summer never ends!

Kari went to her room and got short pants and a loose almost see-through shirt. When she came out, Tai threw her weird look, as he did not like the way she was dressed, but he did not say anything.  
Atsuko: Come! We will pick them up!

In the car they did not say much. Kari turned the air conditioning on as high as possible and was singing to every song. Her mother was quite impressed with the cheerfulness of her daughter.  
Atsuko: You really are much too happy today! What's going on?!  
Kari: Nothing…I'm really happy! Yesterday was awesome and you got along with the Takaishi's and who knew that Tai is so good at talking about the economy and politics…  
Atsuko: That boy has truly remarkable talents, but he is much too lazy.  
Kari: I have an idea! Why don't we enroll him in a politics seminar or something? I mean he is good at it!  
Atsuko: That sounds good. We should do it! Ah there we are! I see Kae (a/n Izzy's mother) and Izzy are just coming out of the building.  
Kae: Atsuko! Thanks for picking us up! Ah Kari! You're here too!  
Kari: I am! I wanted to help Izzy out!  
Izzy: You did? I mean…Thanks!  
Kari (overly cheerful): What are friends for?  
Izzy: So where are we going?  
Kari: The mall! They've got some new clothing stores and like four or so where you can see suits!  
Kae: Impressive! How do you know all that?!  
Kari: I go often with Mimi and Yolei! They can stay in there for hours!  
Izzy: This sounds terrible…why can't you all go get it and I will just focus on the interviews at home?  
Kari: Nonsense! The suit needs to fit!  
Izzy: Oh man…  
As they arrived at the mall, Kae and Atsuko immediately stepped into a shop that was selling women's clothes, since they had sales.  
Izzy: I thought we were here for my new tux?  
Kari: If you come shopping with women, you have to be prepared for anything!  
Izzy: Say Kari? How are you? I mean with the whole ball thing…  
Kari: Can we not talk about it?  
Izzy: No it's because I see you're overly cheerful and you're also wearing a see through shirt and I don't really know what the hell to think anymore…  
Kari: Listen, Izzy…I love you, I do, but like a brother…I mean you are like Tai, only a lot smarter. But I don't have those feelings for you…  
Izzy: Oh thank God!  
Kari: What?! You don't like me?!  
Izzy: Not in that way either…I mean, like you say it's more a brother-sister relationship! And by the way that shirt is inappropriate!  
Kari: Right?! I know! Thank God this is clear! Well it was the only one I had which was clean…  
Izzy: I was just confused, cause my mom told me that you were into me…heard it from your mom…I guess they were just trying to set us up.  
Kari: I guess so…you wanna get them out of here? We should go get you a tux!  
Izzy: Mom! Let's go!  
Kari: Come on! We need to get him a tux!  
Just a few moments later Kari led them to the best store for suits she knew.  
Kari: Here we can find some really good ones. I just gotta go to the lavatory for a second…you guys just pick out some suits and we need to fit them all!

Kari went out and took out her phone from her pocket. She was too excited and dialed TK's number.  
Kari: Hey…  
TK: Hey gorgeous! What's up? Wanna hang out?  
Kari: I can't…I just wanted to hear your voice…I'm at the mall with my mom, Izzy and his mom…Izzy needs a new suit…  
TK: Izzy?  
Kari: Do I hear jealousy?  
TK: No…I mean…  
Kari (giggling): Don't worry! We talked it through…he likes me only as a sister. He thought I liked him, cause my mom told his mom that I do…long story.  
TK: Really?! Are you sure?!  
Kari: I'm sure! Don't worry! Don't be so jealous!  
TK: I'm sorry…I'll behave…  
Kari: Haha! I like it when you get jealous! What are you doing today?  
TK: Giving my grandparents a tour of the city with my mom…they haven't been here in ages!  
Kari: Sounds wonderful! Listen if you are close to the mall, we can meet up later!  
TK: Sure! I'll just text you! I gotta go, my grandma is going crazy!  
Kari: It's fine! I gotta get back too! Love you!  
TK: _She said she loves me! _Love you too!

Kari (going to the fitting rooms): Mom! Show me what suits you found!  
Atsuko: Look! We have this grey one and this blue one and he is trying on a black one now!  
Kari: Aren't they a bit too…you know…big?  
Kae: They're very stylish!  
Kari: Yes…for 1950! I'll go get some other ones.  
Within a few minutes she came back with four new suits and was looking at an embarrassed Izzy, with the suit rather hanging on him.  
Kari: I told you...these are meant for old people, with a few pounds extra…here Izzy! Try these. And bring the other ones back.  
Kae: Is she always this bossy?  
Atsuko: I don't know what happened…but she is normally quite shy!  
After Izzy changed they all noticed how good the suit was on him.  
Kari: You see! Slim fit! That's what people wear nowadays!  
Kae: It truly is wonderful! But also a bit pricy…  
Izzy: Mom we can get the other one if this one is too expensive!  
Kae: Nonsense! We will get this one!  
Kari: Woohoo! This calls for celebration! Why don't we get lunch or so!  
They all turned to Izzy. And as soon as they did they heard Kari screech.  
Kari: What in the world! Take your hands off my eyes you creep!  
Matt: Is this how you feel about me…aw maan…  
Kari: Matt! Oh God! You scared me! (she hugged him)  
Matt: What are you doing here?!  
Kari: Here with Izzy! He's getting a new suit!  
Matt: Izzy! (shaking his hand) Mrs. Izumi, Mrs. Kamiya, it's good to see you!  
Kae: Matt! It's good to see you too!  
Matt: Uhm…love the suit Izzy! It fits you perfectly!  
Izzy: Thanks Matt! What are you doing here?  
Matt: Just getting a new suit as well. I have some job interviews. The singing doesn't cut it so much anymore…  
Kari: The one you have in your hand is pretty awesome! I love it! It's totally you!  
Matt: Knew you'd agree!  
Kari: Put it on! I wanna see you!  
Said and done, Matt put the suit on and it fit him perfectly as well. Kari couldn't help herself and she took a picture of the two boys. Then she took one with them and sent it to TK with a text saying "Guess who showed up?"  
Kari: Matt! Do you want to join us? We want to go get something to eat!  
Mrs. Izumi: Kari, I don't know…Matt might want to do something else…  
Matt: I actually have no plans. I'd love to come!  
Izzy: Great! Well let's pay for these and get going!  
Kari: WOOHOO! Lunch is on! (she checked her phone and TK had replied, but he also told her he couldn't make it, as his mom decided to take everyone to a nearby temple)  
Matt: What's up with her?! Since when is she so overly happy?!  
Atsuko: No idea…

At lunch they were all talking about the new interviews and how everything was moving forward. Matt however was curious about other things.  
Matt: Say…I heard you guys went to the ball together. And now I see you here together…is there like something going on?  
Kae: Well, they do make a cute couple!  
Kari: What! NO! Matt don't listen to that! Izzy and I are like brother and sister!  
Kae: What?  
Kari: Yeah…he said so himself!  
Izzy: True!  
Kae: Then why did you put on this seducing shirt?  
Matt: Good question…  
Kari: It's the only one I could find that was clean…God…can we not talk about this…please…I have a b…ah never mind! I'm gonna go make a call…  
Atsuko: Who are you calling?  
Kari: Uhm…Yolei!  
Matt: Excuse me as well, gonna go to the bathroom!

Kari: TK…Gosh…Izzy's mom is starting to get on my nerve…she's nice and all, but she wants me too much for his son…it's like she's in love with me!  
TK: Haha! You're cracking me up! Just don't pay attention to her. You know how you feel and that's what matters!  
Kari: You always know what to say to me!  
TK: I do, don't I?!  
Kari: Don't get cocky!  
TK: Sorry, taking it back! Don't break up with me!  
Kari: Do you think I would do that for such a little thing? I'm afraid you don't know me at all!  
TK: We both know I'm the only one who does!  
Kari: Ah…men and their thoughts…listen I gotta go…they're waiting for me!  
TK: Alright! BTW! I loved the pic! And the outfit you have on is amazing! Love you!  
Kari: Thanks! Love you too!

Matt: I don't think you love Yolei so much and I doubt she's a man! You have a boyfriend! Is it anyone I know?  
Kari: No! I don't! I mean you don't know him!  
Matt: So…my brother…don't worry…I'll tell him. I don't think he would be able to talk to you soon though… (he turned)  
Kari: Wait! Don't…it's TK…but don't tell him you know…we said we'd wait with the announcement!  
Matt (turning with a big grin): I KNEW IT! Congrats!  
Kari: YOU TRICKED ME!  
Matt: I noticed at the table...you almost blurred it out there!  
Kari: I know…Izzy's mom can be too annoying at times!  
Matt: Don't worry! We'll settle it! And you should get a new shirt…this one is like non-existent!  
Kari: Will you all just give it a rest! TK liked it!  
Matt: Of course he did…  
Kari: What's that supposed to mean?!  
Matt: You'll find out soon enough…let's just go back and finish our meal!  
Kae: Where were you two?  
Matt: We had a little chat…haven't seen each other in a while!  
Atsuko: Kari…  
Kari: Yes?  
Atsuko: Is something going on here? I mean you are surrounded by guys and you wear that top and you practically forced me to bring you along…  
Kari: MOM! Seriously?! Are we gonna have this talk here?!  
Matt: Mrs. Kamiya! I can promise you there is nothing!  
Atsuko: Are you sure? The hugging, the smiling, the flirting?  
Matt: I've known Kari since she was a little girl! I would never even think of anything like that! She's like my little sister!  
Kari: AW! My second big brother!  
Kae: I thought Izzy was your second big brother?!  
Kari: He is like on the same level as Matt…and Joe too! Ken and Davis are my friends and TK is my b…best friend! We're like a family!  
Atsuko: Fine! God…children today…  
Kari: Huh! TK's calling! Hey TK!  
TK: Hey! Listen! Are you doing anything tomorrow evening?  
Kari: Huh? Tomorrow evening, no I'm not doing anything in particular, why?! (Matt was grinning)  
TK: Well, I thought we could get dinner together and catch a movie?  
Kari: Dinner and movie sound awesome! Around six?  
TK: Perfect! Love you!  
Kari: Lo, I mean see you!  
TK: Huh? She hung up?!  
Matt: What did my brother want?  
Kari: Just to go to a movie and dinner tomorrow!  
Atsuko: And you said yes? Without even asking me if it's alright?!  
Matt: Mrs. Kamiya, with TK, Kari is in perfect hands!  
Atsuko: Fine…anyone else going?  
Kari: Well, probably Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody! He said he was gonna call them as well!  
Kae: Good that you all have such a friends group!  
Kari (overly cheerful again): I know!  
Matt: Uhm this was great, thank you, but I need to get going! Sora is waiting for me!  
Kae: See you soon Matt!  
Matt shook Izzy's hand and then hugged Kari, then he gave her a wink and left.

In the evening, at home Kari locked herself into her room with Gatomon and shared her stories, until TK called.  
TK: Hey Kari!  
Kari: Hey handsome! How are you?  
TK: Good…tired…never thought walking around would be so exhausting…even with superpowers…  
Kari: Hey listen, earlier…everyone was around, so I…  
TK: I figured! So we're on for tomorrow?  
Kari: For sure! I can't wait!  
TK: Alright then!  
Kari: I really am happy about all of this!  
TK: Me too…  
Kari: Good night TK! I love you!  
TK: I love you too! Good night Kari!  
Kari: You hang up!  
TK: You wish! You hang up first!  
Kari: Both at once!  
TK: Alright! Good night!


	15. Chapter 15: Date

Chapter 15: Date

Davis: Where the hell is Kari? Ken did she tell you anything?  
Ken (looking around the classroom): No she didn't…  
Davis: She was supposed to bring me her mom's cookies!  
Ken: Food is all you ever think about…  
Davis: Hey TK! Have you seen Kari? Where is she?!  
TK: She texted me…said she's gonna be a bit late. The school knows about it already.  
Mr. Nakamura (entering the room): Children please be silent! We should start the lesson. We will read a paper on the Digimon events. This one however is different. It does not concern the open fights in Tokyo, but the Digimon that appeared on the internet, the one that managed to infect the web. Davis since you are so talkative, please read the first two paragraphs.  
Davis (clearly not in the mood): The recent attack on the World Wide Web was clearly an issue not to be neglected. The virus attacking the internet was actually a Digimon, also known as a Digital Monster, which managed to infect everything he touched. How this Digimon managed to attack our system is quite difficult to assess, but this monster seemed to have been able to absorb data and become even stronger. Everything that was sent via mail was absorbed by him and he could increase its data size and strength. WOW THIS IS PRETTY ACCURATE!  
Mr. Nakamura: And how might you know that?  
Davis: haha…uhm I did not mean it…uhm…just that it's really interesting!  
Mr. Nakamura: Carry on!  
Davis: Right…uhm…The monster was stopped by a few more monsters, who seemed to have had an anti-virus effect on the whole interne…(door openend) HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Kari?! What in the world?! You look like a Goddess!  
Kari had changed her normal outfits to something much more stylish. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress; her hair was held up in a ponytail, but part of it on the front she kept loose.  
Kari: Thanks…I guess. Mr. Nakamura, I'm sorry I'm late. I had a problem and had to be at the hospital this morning. Then she continued walking past TK who could not take his eyes off her and sat down.  
Mr. Nakamura: Yes of course…Davis.  
Davis (almost drooling): Uhm…uhm…  
Mr. Nakamura: DAVIS!  
Davis: Shit! Yes! The Digimon fought bravely and swift, but this paper wants to analyze the actual impacts on the internet use.  
Mr. Nakamura: Stop right there Davis. Now, can anyone remember that day? Were any of you on the internet?  
Mai: I was! I remember sending a mail to an address where the virus Digimon's server was or so, which stopped it in its tracks.  
Mr. Nakamura: Ah yes! Many did. Now did anyone manage to see the monsters?  
Haruka: Well, I saw the evil one…and then there were two more…and some others but I can't remember. I just know that two boys were there at one time.  
Mr. Nakamura: Yes. Many remember that! But unfortunately there are no recordings to know who these boys are.  
TK: _Shit…Matt and Tai!_ Uhm does it matter? I mean what's done is done. They will definitely not help!  
Mr. Nakamura: Of course it matters! Imagine how much we could learn! And imagine they could say something about it and help us understand the Digimon better!  
TK: Maybe…maybe not. Don't you ever think that some things are better left how they're supposed to be? Unknown?  
Mr. Nakamura: Of course not! Knowledge is power!  
Kari: I believe what TK is trying to say is that we should not be rushing into the unknown and then get the worst of it!  
Mai: And how do you know what TK thinks?  
Kari: Uhm…we talked about it. I mean it's an important lesson!  
Mai: TK, is that right?  
TK: Yeah! Kari is totally right!  
Mr. Nakamura: Just so you know, Mr. Uchida's research is of high value. With it and that device called Digivice it is possible to study the Digimon better! We can go into that parallel world and communicate with them!  
TK: This is nonsense! Imagine just if the Digivice falls into the wrong hands?! There are always those who want to conquer and destroy! Why do you think that only some people have the chance to go there?! Ever thought that they might be chosen to uphold the balance?! Imagine if you were to allow these kind of people inside the Digital World? Would you be able to forgive yourself that you bring the world out of balance?  
Kari: TK…_this is torture for him…ever since Devimon…_  
Mai: But there's also people who just want to do good!  
TK: Whatever…this is pointless.  
Mr. Nakamura: Please speak your mind!  
TK: Doesn't matter. There will surely be no good outcomes, but anyway. For the sake of science…  
Mr. Nakamura: Well children this truly is an intriguing subject. And thanks to Mr. Uchida we can study Digimon. As a matter of fact, thanks to him and Mai, I can introduce you to a Digimon right now! Meet two Numemon! They are both on the Champion level!  
Two Numemon were dragged inside chained both dreading the light of the room.  
Haruka: Eeeww…what kind of Digimon are they?  
Davis: I like them! How would you feel if someone insulted you?!  
Haruka: Well…I…I don't even know if they have feelings…  
Numemon1: Of course we do!  
Kari (walking towards the windows and closing the blinds): Little Numemon…how are you feeling now?  
Numemon2: Much better! Thank you…you seem familiar…  
Kari: I doubt it! I haven't seen too many Digimon in my life.  
Numemon1: How did you know the light was not good to us then, if you say you have never met us?  
Kari: I just saw that you were keeping your eyes closed. I just figured it out.  
Mr. Nakamura: Kari, please stay further away from them. They can be dangerous!  
Numemon1: Kari? Kari is your name…I never thought it would be possible!  
Mai: What do you two mean?  
TK: Nothing! They mean nothing of course! I mean how can they mean anything…they're just brainless Digimon!  
Kari: Don't insult them TK! They don't mean anything! Just happy to learn my name right?  
Numemon: Yes! Yes! Of course. And Master TK forgive us for displeasing you!  
TK: Master…me?! What are you two talking about! I'm not your master.  
Mai: They never say that to my dad…what in the world is with you two and these monsters?!  
Numemon1: Nothing mistress Mai! We apologize for our behavior.  
Kari: Don't you think we could loosen the chains a bit?  
Mr. Nakamura: No! It is for your own safety!  
Kari: But these poor Numemon…  
Mr. Nakamura: Enough! I'll bring these Numemon out of here!  
TK: Come on Kari…just leave it be…  
Kari (turning to Mai): If it's just in the name of science why do you just keep them chained up?!  
Mr. Nakamura: Kari! What is this attitude?!  
Kari (getting closer to Mai's table): You and your dad…hypocrites!  
Mr. Nakamura: Kari! You're going to the principal's office! NOW! Come with me! The rest of you read the article further!

Principal: I heard there were issues with the Numemon and Mai Uchida?  
Kari was looking down. She should not have been in this situation.  
Principal: Kari, you've never been sent here. Since you've been at this school I have heard only good about you! What is this behavior?  
Kari: Nothing…they're hypocrites! They say it's in the name of science and then they chain them?! And you go along with this?!  
Principal: Kari…  
Kari: Just tell me my punishment and be done with it…  
Principal: I agree with you…it's shameful. He has his hands in too many pockets. There is nothing I can do. I will not punish you. You have a good heart and good intentions. I can't do anything. I am trying to make it as easy as possible but the parents don't want these monsters lurking around their children…  
Kari: Then leave them be!  
Principal: Kari dear… the council decides…the council is owned by Uchida.  
Kari: So there is no hope left…  
Principal: Never! Never lose your hope!  
Kari: You're right. I should never give up hope!  
Principal: Good! I will pretend this hasn't happened, and you will pretend that I didn't tell you that there are more Digimon being held in the cellar of the school. I think you'll like to pay them a visit just like I always do!  
Kari: Thanks! You are a good man!  
Principal: So I'm told…

Lunch break:  
Kari: Guys! In the cellar they keep some of the Digimon. We should get some food and bring it to them! If we let them out it would be too obvious!  
TK: You are right. Let's go!  
Davis: You two go. It would be too obvious if we all went!  
Kari: Fine. TK let's go!

Cellar:  
Kari: Always dreaded this place…it's so dark…  
Numemon1: Kari! It's Kari! And TK!  
Kari: Hey! Shh…it's us. We brought you food.  
Numemon2: Can you let us out? We need to go back to our world…  
Kari: I wish we could. It would be too obvious that it was us. You need to hang on a little more. My friends and I will bring you every day around this hour food. So you can be strong.  
Numemon1: We knew we can count on you! There are more of us here. Just so that you know, in case you will save us…we trust in you. Just like you fought Machinedramon. We will always trust in you!  
TK: Good to know we have loyal and valuable friends. Come Kari, we need to go. I'm sorry we need to leave.  
Numemon2: No problem, master TK! Please protect Kari!  
TK: I will always protect her.  
Kari: You're really sweet.  
Numemon1: Well, when this is all over, we can go on a date!  
Kari: I meant TK.  
She kissed him.  
Kari: Come! Let's go!  
Numemon1: Hey! Aw man…another let down…

The lessons continued on the same line, more issues and stories with Digimon and their impact on the human world.

Kari's apartment:  
Yoshio: Kari? Where are you, you're gonna miss the show!  
Kari: Dad! I'm getting dressed! I'm going out with friends!  
Tai: Don't stay out too long! Come back before it's dark!  
Kari: Don't worry!  
She left the apartment and went downstairs. TK was waiting for her right at the entrance to the building.

TK: Hey Kari!  
Kari: TK! It's so good to see you!  
She jumped at him and kissed him.  
Kari: So where are you taking me on this beautiful night?  
TK: Well I was thinking we can go for dinner and then for a walk and then…  
Kari: You have no idea where we're going, don't you?  
TK: Uhm…  
Kari: You really are cute! Come, we can go to this nice African place they just opened.  
TK: Ok! Sounds great!  
Kari: Oh and Gatomon is tagging along too…  
TK: That's fine, she'll keep Patamon company.  
Gatomon (jumping out of a tree): What's that supposed to mean?  
TK: Nothing, just a joke! Patamon is waiting in the other tree I think…  
Patamon: I'm here! Behind you, on the street light…  
TK: Come down! Let's go!

Restaurant:

Kari: So you eat here with your hands! This is truly amazing. (whispering) Gatomon, Patamon are you ok down there?  
Gatomon: Could be better…  
Patamon: It smells so good here!  
Kari: Shh…the waiter is coming with the food!  
Waiter: Here is your meal!  
TK: Thanks! Dig in!  
Kari: So TK…what are we gonna do about you know…  
TK: I don't know. We need to convince more and more people to give up on this idea to study it. We can't attack him full front, cause we'll be exposed. We also can't really wait for it to unfold. This madness has to stop.  
Kari: I guess…but maybe we can teach them a lesson ourselves. Just anonymous or something.  
TK: And risk it like last time? As little regard as I might have sometimes for my own life, I value yours and since we are linked…  
Kari: You value me?  
TK: I always have! You mean the world to me!  
Gatomon: We get it! Stop with all this sweetness…it's making me sick!  
Patamon: I think it's adorable. I've been waiting for them to get together for such a long time now!  
Waiter: Excuse me.  
Kari: Yes?  
Waiter: There is a man outside who wants to speak with you.  
Kari: To me?  
Waiter: To both of you.  
Both went outside and saw none other than Gennai waiting for them.  
Gennai: Come. I need to talk to you. We need to get to File Island. Pay your meal.  
TK went back inside and paid the restaurant then came back and Gennai beamed all four of them to File Island.

Gennai: I brought you here because I have more information and this is the only place that is currently not touched by evil.  
Kari: So it's happening again. The forces of darkness are rising…  
Gennai: Yes…that man, Uchida…he is bringing this evil to our worlds.  
Kari: I knew it!  
Gennai: Not just him. The creatures of the dark ocean have rallied behind a new leader. We don't know what it is and why but they have become more aggressive. We have managed to keep them out, by sealing all the gates and passages between the worlds but our strength is not enough. They will soon breach it!  
Kari: They already have…they followed me into our world, right after the ball…  
Gennai: God…this is not good…  
Kari: They disappeared really quickly though…  
Gennai: Hmm…it means we will need to prepare more and more. If they come through, we will need more Mega Level Digimon. We cannot stand a chance against armies of dark creatures!  
TK: Armies?! Last time we were there, there were only a few of those monsters!  
Gennai: There are thousands of them. They are lurking within the depths of the ocean. They will breach the barriers. It's only a matter of time. I will look for more information. We will need to prepare. Tell the others!  
TK: Wait! How about us being linked?  
Gennai: This situation is unknown even to Azulongmon.  
Gatomon: What? How can that be?  
Gennai: We are looking into it! We will tell you when we know something!  
With that Gennai beamed them both back to Tokyo.

Kari: So much for our date…this can't be happening again. I'm done with all this fighting!  
TK: Come on…I'll take you home. It's getting dark. Tai told me to get you back before it gets dark. We need to talk to the others tomorrow.  
Kari: Yes…yes we do…


	16. Chapter 16: The Movie

Chapter 16: The Movie

A few days had passed and the Digidestined went back to their regular lives. Only that they were much more careful after Gennai's warning. They had been on watch each day. All their partners were with them, in order to be sure they could counter any problem. Kari and TK still had not told everyone about the recent changes in their lives, but they were planning on doing so quite soon.  
The day that everyone was looking forward to had finally arrived. The school's sports hall had been changed to seat all students and their parents. Mr. Uchida was certain to have everything perfect. Some press was allowed in, but only those journalists Uchida had approved. The movie was to start in the afternoon and the children were already getting ready for the premiere.

TK's apartment:

Jacques: I'm really looking forward to seeing what he has to present. I mean so far he has been praising this movie so much it's sickening. And so far all those poor creatures….he has been using them…testing on them…even with all his money and status he makes me sick! People like that think they can do anything they want.  
Anne: Maybe, but he does help us understand these creatures better.  
TK: I don't think so! He is just inviting evil into this world. What he is doing will bring only imbalance!  
Anne: You seem to know a lot about this!  
TK: I'm just saying. I don't think it's normal…and people shouldn't play with these kind of things.  
Clarice: I think TK is right. However we do need to see this movie. I want to be sure about some things…  
TK: We'll see…I'm concerned it won't be good…  
Anne: It's just a movie…does it matter?  
TK: I guess we'll see…Come, we need to be there earlier…they are doing security checks and everything.  
Clarice: We're ready! Let's go!

Kari's apartment:

Tai: Where's mom?!  
Kari: She went to the neighbor…something about the plants on the hallway…  
Tai: What do you think…this movie could be part of our exposure…  
Kari: I know. TK said Mai told him that he will be in the movie. It can even be our doom…  
Yoshio: And if it is? What are we gonna do then? If they find out, about you? I will not let them take you or I don't know what!  
Kari: Don't worry dad…we should be fine. Let's just see…  
Yoshio: Do you think he knows about the dark creatures?  
Tai: I doubt it. We should just see what happens. We can't fight it without knowing what it is. We will have to see.

School:

Tai: What's up with these lines…first the amusement park, now here…jeez…hey I know a way in through the back door and…  
Yoshio: NO!  
Tai: Just saying…where's Kari?  
Yoshio: She went to her friends. Students wait in the other line…  
Tai: Yo Prof Yukio! What's up?! Can we get a little faster here? I mean…  
Yukio: Tai? Oh my God! Tai! The craziest student we've ever had, but no one missed you more than me!  
Tai: I missed you too! So can we go in front? My legs are dead from all the football!  
Yukio: Alright! Where are the others? Sora, Matt?  
Tai: Should be here…HEY TK! Where's your brother?  
TK: He's further back with Sora! Dad couldn't come…  
Tai (shouting his lungs out): MAATTT! Get over here!  
Matt (noticing him): I can't skip the line!  
Tai: YES YOU CAN! Yukio needs our help with something!  
Matt (understanding the hint): AH! Alright! Sora come!  
Sora: Yukio! I can't believe you're still here!  
Yukio: Sora! One of my favorite students of all time! And Matt…you truly are a prodigy of this school…probably our most famous alumni!  
Yoshio: This is how you all talk to your professors?  
Tai: Yeah Dad…Yukio is chill! He is totally awesome. Let's go guys! And let's get Kari and the others in as well.  
Yukio: Oh yes! Your sister is truly remarkable Tai! And TK too! And Davis is just like you…  
Tai: Well I had to pass my gifts to someone right?  
Yukio: I guess so! Come let's get them and go!  
Yoshio (turning to his wife): In my day talking like that to the professors was totally tabu…how times change…I'm getting really old!

Yukio: Kari! TK! Come! We can get you all inside! I need your help with something!  
Davis: What about us?!  
Yukio: I thought that was already implied!  
Ken: Alright! That's what I'm talking about!  
Izzy: Well let's go!

Gym:

Izzy: This looks incredible! They really put a lot of work into it!  
Kari: I believe so! So what can we help you with Yukio?  
Yukio: Absolutely nothing!  
Kari: Huh…then why? TAI!  
Tai: What? I had to get in…my feet are killing me.  
Yukio: It's fine! Just go to your seats!  
Davis: Do we have assigned ones?  
Yukio: You see, the beauty of getting you in first is that you get the first tickets and all your seats are adjacent! You'll sit further at the back. Should be perfect.  
Tai: You are my man!  
Yukio: Ok! Go to your seats. I see others are getting in!

Kari: Hey Yolei…do you mind moving another spot?  
Yolei: Why? This is the perfect one! I can see everything and the angle is perfect!  
Kari: Well…uhm.  
Davis: Kari! Sit next to me!  
Kari: Uhm…  
Yolei (after noticing TK was next to her): Alright I'll move…  
Kari: Thanks!  
Davis: Why is everyone avoiding me?!  
Tai (grinning): Because you're much too delightful!  
Matt: I wonder…  
TK: What's up?  
Matt: What is going to be shown in this movie…I really think it could be our outing…  
TK: I hope not. We must deny everything!  
Mr. Uchida: What do you want to deny?  
TK: Mr. Uchida! Where did you come from?!  
Mr. Uchida: I was looking to see if everything is in order…how did you get in so quickly?  
Tai: We were here early!  
Mr. Uchida: I doubt it…well enjoy yourselves! You'll be having a lot of fun today! If you can call it that…(he left the Digidestined and turned towards the screen)

Matt: What is this guy up to?  
Sora: I don't know but it doesn't look good…He has something on us.  
TK: For sure…remember what Mai said…  
Yolei: I wonder if he knows also about us…I mean the new Digidestined…  
Davis: I hope he knows almost nothing and that this whole thing is a scam! This hall is going to be full…do you guys see how many people are here? This is going to be terrible…I have a bad feeling…  
Izzy: What if this goes wrong? I mean…  
Kari: We should be a bit careful, but I doubt he has too much info. We're probably worrying for nothing!  
TK: You're right! We should be looking forward to this…and who knows! Maybe we'll be heroes here!  
Tai: Let's not get ahead of ourselves!

The hall was full within minutes. Every parent, student and even other people were taking their seats as Mr. Uchida was standing in front of the screen with a microphone in his hand. When the hall was full the lights were turned off and Mr. Uchida started his presentation.

Mr. Uchida: Ladies and Gentlemen, dear children! I want to welcome you personally to this documentary I made about the Tokyo events. You see, my wife lost her life that time, and I dedicated my life to finding out more about these Digimon! Now I have travelled between worlds, gathered Digimon, but what is most interesting is that I managed to find footage and show it to the world! And here you have the final result of the movie! People you know might be in it! And, before I let this movie roll, I want to announce that tomorrow, at the stadium where we held the sports festival, I will hold another exhibition…one that will be truly legendary. Everyone who has been here has to come! It will be an unusual Digimon exhibition!  
Tai: I'm curious…

Movie: 

Mr. Uchida was narrating otherwise a mute movie, with images of the Digital world.  
Mr. Uchida: What you see now, is not just any place on our world, no…this is the Digital World! And the Island you can see in front of you is just a small part of it, called File Island. In this world there are so many creatures, categorized by their type, Data, Virus or Serum and their levels. The Tokyo events are proof of the different types and levels of the Digimon, but it seems that they are like us, gathering behind other Digimon in groups. This is what happened. This is the story of the Tokyo events.  
Several evil Digimon gathered behind one named Myiotismon and invaded our world. These Mammothmon and that giant bird, whom we could not name battled in the west quarter. Then several others battled at the TV tower. It is obvious that the Digimon were both good and evil. But none cared of the damage they were doing to this world.

The movie went on and presented all facts and figures of the Tokyo events. The Digidestined recognized themselves in some scenes, but the movie did not emphasize on it. After the movie showed the events after Malomyiotismon, it ended and Mr. Uchida was highly acclaimed by everyone in the room. The Digidestined recognized their Digimon and smiled to each other, but Uchida could not identify anyone and anything.

Mr. Uchida: Thank you everyone! Thank you for the acclaim! If you have questions, please do not hesitate to contact me. You can send preferably a mail to my office and we will reply at once!

TK: We were lucky! But I didn't see Angemon and Angewomon at all in the movie…  
Kari: He probably didn't have footage.  
TK: I think I know now what Mai said…there was one scene where I'm on Ikkakumon's back with Joe. That's how she recognized me. But she also knew that I am a Digidestined…she probably had an intuition…  
Matt: Nonetheless…we are in the green zone. I hope this is all the footage. Honestly I'm so relieved! We should go get a drink now!  
Mai (out of the blue): So did you guys like it?  
Matt: Wonderful! HAHA!  
Kari: Truly amazing movie!  
Mai: So you found yourselves in the movie?  
Kari: Uhm…  
Tai: You see…  
Mai: Just kidding… I recognized some of you…don't worry! I won't tell! Enjoy your day guys!

Tai: That was weird…  
TK: She knows about us, but she will not tell it to her father. Even she doesn't trust him.  
Tai: Well what do you know…she's nice after all!  
Kari: Yeah, whatever…she's not so nice…  
Tai: Relax, sis! I didn't mean it like that!  
Sora: I wonder…tomorrow, what does he have in store for everyone?  
Matt: We should check it out. It might go out of hand…we need to bring everyone. The Digimon too. If something goes wrong, and people and Digimon get hurt…  
Izzy: You're right Matt! I already texted Mimi, Cody and Joe.  
Ken: Good. We'll all be there! We should go home before someone recognizes you all from the movie. Let's go!

Shortly after the Digidestined left the school relieved. The movie was not bad, but it wasn't the best either. TK was wondering what if they had all been recognized…would the world see them as heroes?  
It did not matter right then and there, because their destiny was about to unfold.


	17. Chapter 17: Darkness

Chapter 17: Darkness

Matt: So here we are again at this stupid stadium! What do you think he has planned today? This guy is getting crazier by the day!  
Tai: Doesn't matter! We are ready for anything he brings here. But just look around how many people he has here! If he has something that might bring everyone in danger…we have to stop him! Where are our Digimon?  
Izzy: They're all positioned outside the stadium. We are ready for anything!  
Mimi: I hope we won't need to fight! I don't want any fights!  
Sora: Don't worry! It'll be fine!

Mr. Uchida: Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you to today's spectacle! All Digimon I have caught will fight for your entertainment today! Remember what they did all these years ago?! Now they will fight each other! With my new mechanical system I managed to make them obey to me and fight for you! And to make it more interesting we will have special children from all over the world fighting these Digimon! It would be a pity if the Digimon have to fight just each other! So for the first match we have Numemon fighting the three Poi brothers!

Kari: What?! I know those guys! How could they do this? How can they fight for this maniac!  
TK: Huh?! How do you know them?  
Kari: Hong Kong…they are Digidestined from there! I don't understand! How can they do such a thing?!  
TK: Money I guess…  
Izzy: But they helped us! What in the world is going on?!

Song Hoi: HELLO LADIES! We're here to show you how we will defeat these nasty Digimon for you!  
Tang Hoi: SONG! ZHAO! DO YOU SEE WHO THAT IS?! THERE IN THE STANDS!  
Zhao Hoi: NO WAY! KARI! IT'S HER!  
All three immediately forgot why they were there and just dreamt about Kari.  
Mr. Uchida: OH MY! Seems that these boys have a crush on one of the girls in the stands! (The crowd was laughing)

TK (clearly not amused): You never told me they had a crush on you?  
Kari (amused): You start to sound like Davis! But this isn't good. This guy is totally nuts. How can he do anything like this?!  
Davis: HEY YOU THREE! HANDS OFF OF KARI!  
Zhao: AND WHO ARE YOU?! HER BOYFRIEND?!  
Davis: WELL! JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!  
Tang: We'll win Kari over with our battling technique! Come Syakomon! Those Numemon are nothing for you!  
Syakomon: Syakomon Digivolve to…Octomon!  
The Numemon were clearly at a disadvantage. The Octomon needed just one attack to throw all Numemon into one corner. It was not a battle. It looked more like a massacre. Kari could not stand it and immediately ran down to the field and jumped between the Octomon and Numemon.  
Kari: ENOUGH! Can't you see you're hurting these poor Digimon?! Are you out of your minds?! What in the world happened to you three?!  
Song: But Kari…you don't…you don't like us? We won this for you!  
Kari: You must be crazy if you think I would be happy about you beating smaller Digimon for amusemen! Numemon…are you alright? (she went to them and held one in her arms).  
Numemon: We're fine…as long as you are here Kari…  
Mr. Uchida: Well this is unfortunate! You girl want to destroy our fun!  
Yoshio (rushing towards his daughter): HEY! Leave my daughter alone! She is just a good hearted kid!  
Mr. Uchida: Go back to your seats and I will not expel you from the stadium! You think you can interrupt this show?!  
Yoshio: Kari, come quickly darling! You have to come, this man is capable of anything!  
Kari: But the Numemon…what will happen to them?  
Yoshio: I care only for you! He will not kill them. Please come back to our seats. You will sit next to me now!  
Kari reluctantly went with her father. She could not believe what was happening. TK was concerned. All the other Digidestined could not believe what had happened. There were real Digimon fights in their world and other Digidestined were participating in this mess.

Mr. Uchida: Ladies and Gentlemen! We apologize for this inconvenience! Did you see the power that humans and Digimon combined have?! Incredible isn't it! And now, my daughter will perform with her Gotsumon! Are you excited?! (the crowd cheered. The Digidestined could not believe what they were seeing).

Mr. Uchida: And now! My daughter Mai, against a champion level Digimon, Ebidramon!  
Mai: Gotsumon! Ready to digivolve?  
Gotsumon: Gotsumon digivolve to…Monochromon!  
The crowd was cheering. The match up was more equal. Mr. Uchida had taken refuge in the stands, while Mai was ordering Monochromon around. Her Digimon partner fought bravely and put Ebidramon down. Shortly after the Digimon was down it was electrocuted and it fainted. The Digimon was then taken away by other Digimon and brought away.

Tai: How is this possible?! Is he joking? He cannot do that! And when I started to believe that she was normal!  
Mimi: This is crazy!  
Matt: What they are doing….it's unacceptable!

Kari: This…this…the darkness…it's coming!  
Atsuko: What are you saying?  
Kari: It's coming…I can feel it. Mom, Dad…you have to go…my phone…where's my phone?  
Atsuko: I don't know…  
Kari: It's at my old seat…I gotta warn everyone…we're in danger!  
Yoshio: Stop this! Relax! Nothing will happen!

Mr. Uchida: Ladies and Gentlemen! I present you now a special treat! I have caught two Ultimate level Digimon! Gokuwmon and Groundramon!

The two Digimon were fierce looking. Both Virus level Digimon were growling and making their way on the field. The crowd was cheering. The fierce Digimon were awaiting their opponents. Both had a strange necklace which was emitting electric shocks when the Digimon were turning towards the crowd.

TK: This is how he controls them! (he looked over to Kari and saw her dreaded face)  
Sora: This is awful! Which other Digidestined managed to reach the Ultimate level? And those Digimon look too fierce!  
Izzy (checking his laptop): These Digimon are both Virus types. Incredible strength…

Mr. Uchida: And the opposing Digimon are…two Digimon my men found lurking around the stadium. This means that there are other Digidestined I don't know about right here in the stands! And so I do hope they will come to the rescue of their partners! Otherwise they will have a terrible fate! Ladies and gentlemen! Meet the rookie level Digimon, Agumon and Gabumon!

Agumon: Oh Gee…we are done for…if Tai and Matt don't come and help us we're toast! This isn't good…  
Gabumon: Don't worry they'll come!  
Tai: OH NO! HOW DID HE FIND THEM?! WE GOTTA HELP!  
Matt: DONE!

Gokuwmon and Groundramon charged for both Agumon and Gabumon. With one strike the two rookie Digimon were thrown back a few meters. Just when the Ultimate Digimon wanted to attack again Tai and Matt jumped in to save their Digimon.  
Mr. Uchida: Gokuwmon, Groundramon! Stop your attacks! And you two are?  
Tai: Your nightmare! You want to know who we are? I'm Tai! And this is Matt! You are crazy to think that we'll leave our Digimon to suffer like this!  
Mr. Uchida (with an evil tone): Then show us!  
Matt: You want a show?! You'll get one! Gabumon! Evolution time!  
Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!  
Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!  
Mr. Uchida: Magnificent! But will they be able to defeat two ultimate Digimon?!

Greymon charged for Groundramon. The Nova Blast hit right on spot, but Groundramon did not have any issue. Garurumon had jumped on Gokuwmon and bit it, but Gokuwmon just punched Garurumon in the face and it was thrown back.  
Tai: They won't win like this! We gotta go a step further!  
Matt: You're right! But we cannot kill those Digimon. We must destroy those gears or whatever around their necks! That's how he controls them! Let's do this!  
Greymon: Greymon Digivolve to…MetalGreymon!  
Garurumon: Garurumon Digivolve to..WereGarurumon!

The crowd was astounded. They could not believe what they were seeing. For the first time, people could witness a Digimon Digivolve to the Ultimate level.  
Mr. Uchida: Incredible! HOW DID YOU TWO DO THIS?! WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?!

WereGarurumon jumped Gokuwmon. The two Digimon were fighting like two beasts. MetalGreymon with his superior size grabbed Groundramon and threw it across the field. MetalGreymon threw his Giga Blaster at Groundramon and hit the gear. The Digimon had fainted, but it was alright. WereGarurumon then aimed its Wolf Claw at Gokuwmon and destroyed the gear as well.  
WereGarurumon: What are we doing with them?  
MetalGreymon: Send them back to the Digital World!

The crowds were ecstatic. They were cheering as if it were gladiator fights. Few understood that the Digimon were actual living beings. As the Digimon tried to take the two fainted Digimon a dark cloud formed above the stadium.

Kari: They're here! They've come!  
Yoshio: Oh no! I thought you said they only like the darkness! And that they come at night!  
Kari: These acts…this forced will…that's darkness dad…we have to…aaaahhhh!  
Yoshio: KARI! KARI WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

TK: KARI! SHE'S IN DANGER!

As soon as he said it the Darkness fell on the field and MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon Digivolved back. They could not hold the level. The darkness was too strong.  
Matt: What's happening?! Gabumon?!  
Gabumon: We can't digivolve! This darkness!

Kari was not feeling well. She was screaming and walking towards the field unknowingly. Yoshio and Atsuko immediately rushed to keep her from falling down on the stairs of the stadium. The darkness was taking a shape on the stadium. The Hoi brothers and their Digimon rushed towards the stadium. So did Mai. All tried to Digivolve but none had the strength to do so. The darkness finally took the shape of a Digimon.

Matt: Oh no! It's Devimon! And it's enormous!  
Devimon: Digidestined! It's been a while!  
Tai: Oh no! It's you! How is that possible?!  
Devimon: It's a long story! I had to suffer but now I will get my revenge! I will kill you all! The power of darkness will conquer everything!  
Matt: Oh no it won't!  
Devimon: Your Digimon can't digivolve! You are done for. But I'm not here for you! The girl! Where is she?!  
Mai: What girl?!  
Mr. Uchida: You will not take my daughter, demon!  
Devimon: Your daughter? (he turned and saw Kari in her father's arms)  
Devimon immediately threw his claw at her and caught Kari. He was pulling her towards him. She could not breathe.

"FIRE ROCKET!"

Flamedramon hit Devimon's arm who dropped Kari in mid-air.  
Yoshio: KARI NO! SHE'S GOING TO FALL!  
It was not much until the ground but TK came on Pegasusmon and caught her in mid-air.  
Davis: No fight is a fight without us! Well done TK!  
Zhang: NO WAY! HE GETS TO SAVE HER?! AND HOW DID THEY DIGIVOLVE?!  
Tai: Armor Evolution!

TK: Kari! Are you ok?!  
Kari: I'm fine…he is here for me…TK help me!  
TK: Don't worry!  
He flew with Pegasusmon and left her with her father.  
Yoshio: You really are something boy…  
Atsuko: Thank you!  
TK: No need…

He turned with Pegasusmon and flew on the field. Pegasusmon digivolved back.  
Devimon: You! NOT YOU!  
TK: What? Surprised to see me?!  
Devimon: No…I have dreamt of this moment. To pay you and that holy Digimon of yours back! I will have my revenge!  
Davis: Hey! You'll fight all of us!  
TK: NO he won't! He's mine! All those years ago…Angemon died…now it's payback time!  
Kari (running towards TK): TK! You can't do it alone! The darkness it's too strong!  
TK: Kari! Watch out!  
Devimon threw his arm at her once more. TK jumped and saved Kari again, but Devimon caught him. Even with his extra strength he could not move.  
TK: Patamon!  
Patamon felt his partners pain. Kari felt TK's pain. Both were struggling.  
Patamon: NO! I have to save them! PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON!  
Mai: HOW DID IT DIGIVOLVE?! NO OTHER DIGIMON CAN DIGIVOLVE! AND THE EVOLUTION?! AN ANGEL?!  
Mr. Uchida: Incredible! I have never seen such a Digimon in my life!  
Angemon: Devimon! We meet again! I will destroy you once and for all! Your mere existence is causing imbalance! HAND OF FATE!  
Zhao: I can't believe it! He has a Digimon partner like hers…how in the world? Who is this guy!

TK managed to break loose. He fell a long distance but he was alright. He went immediately to Kari to check if she was alright.

Angemon's attack destroyed Devimon. The darkness lifted and the sun was shining again. Angemon digivolved back to Patamon. The whole stadium was cheering. Clarice, Anne and Jacques were mute. They had no idea what had just happened. Both Matt and TK had Digimon partners. And what was more they were stronger than anyone elses.

TK helped Kari up who was holding his arm. Patamon then flew towards him. The crowds were still cheering. They had come for a show and they had seen one.  
Mr. Uchida: You! You kids! How is this possible? Ultimate Evolution? Angel Digimon?! You are amazing! This is truly worth studying!  
Mai: NO DAD! Don't you see…this happened because of what you're doing!  
Mr. Uchida: What?!  
Mai: Yes! You need to stop this! Give it a rest!  
Matt: She is right! The forces of evil are rising! And it's going to be worse by the day!  
Mr. Uchida: I am sorry…I did not mean it. I will cease this. I will stop!  
Mai: Kari! I'm so sorry…I did not know! And this must be so strange for you with all the Digimon?! I mean…you must be new to this and that monster almost killing you!  
Kari: Huh…what do you mean? OH! Right…yeah I don't have any link to this…he must have confused me with someone else…glad this is over (she stopped holding TK's hand)  
Mai: Glad you're ok! And TK! WOW! YOU ARE AMAZING! The way you were flying on Pegasusmon! And then Angemon! An Angel Digimon?!  
TK (blushing): I try… We should get all the other Digimon back to the Digital World. I bet the people just think this was a show! That's better…Izzy will get the laptop. Davis can you open the portal?  
Davis: Sure!  
Zhao: AND KARI! You still owe us a date!  
TK: She owes you absolutely nothing! You are pathetic! Doing this for money and fame…  
Song: But Kari!  
Kari: Just go…you disappoint me…  
Tang: NO! We've lost her love…

The Digidestined transported all the Digimon back to the Digital World and everyone was heading home. The Digidestined on the other hand will have a lot to explain to their parents, but as they thought the darkness was repelled, the darkness was just gathering.

Mr. Uchida (later that day): It's done…they're the ones Master. We will finish our grand plan!


	18. Chapter 18: Invitation

Chapter 18: Invitation

TK's apartment:

Anne: TK! SIT DOWN! EXPLAIN!  
TK: What do you want me to explain grandma?  
Anne: What in the world was that? And you are involved with these monsters?!  
TK: Grandma it's not like that…  
Anne: And Matt?! Him too?  
TK: Grandma…yes we're involved. And what you saw is only the stupidity of that moron…  
Jacques: TK…I knew you were involved but this is big. That demon monster…only you were able to stop him!  
TK: Well there was someone else there who could have…  
Jacques: Who?! Matt? Tai?!  
TK: Yeah…Tai and Matt…you see Devimon is only a Champion level. If it had been an Ultimate level Digimon it would have been more difficult.  
Anne: You knew?! And why did you not say anything?!  
Jacques: It was a few years ago in Paris…that's not the point…say TK where did that monster come from?  
TK: Devimon is pure darkness. He materialized from all the evil doings of Uchida. That maniac…he destroyed everything!  
Anne: Darkness? And why did he want that friend of yours? Kari?  
TK (flinching): I don't know…he probably had her confused with someone else. Kari is not really part of this. Just her brother is.  
Clarice: Oh the phone is ringing! Hello, this is the Takaishi residence! OH! Mr. Kamiya! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call? I see…we'd be delighted to come to dinner tonight! I will tell TK!

TK: What's up?  
Clarice: The Kamiya's invited us to dinner in two hours. Mr. Kamiya wanted to thank you for saving his little girl!  
TK (blushing): Really? He did?  
Clarice: Of course! I mean you did save Kari's life today! He invited us and the Motomiya's and he invited Matt! Your father could not come…he has to work tonight again. Oh and the Izumi's are invited too!  
TK: Cool! Little get together!  
Anne: I'll go take a shower! Jacques go and find one of the better wines in this house.

Clarice: Say TK…why did you tell them Kari is not involved?  
TK: I don't know…just feel like the less they know the better…  
Clarice: We should keep it this way! But what if it gets out at the party?  
TK: We'll just come up with something…

Kamiya Apartment:

Kari: Mom! Come one we gotta get the food ready! Everyone is coming!  
Atsuko: Kari are you certain you and your dad want to do this? You were not feeling all too well today and everything that happened!  
Kari: It's fine mom! I'm feeling a lot better. And plus I think we should do this…TK and Davis saved my life and I mean…  
Atsuko: Alright! Here, take the quiche and put it with the other snacks!  
Yoshio: OH! The bell rang! The first guests arrived! (he opened the door) AH! The Motomiya family! Welcome! Come in!  
Dai (Mr. Motomiya): Ah! Yoshio! It's great to be here! We've brought some pie! And Davis, Jun what do you say?!  
Davis: Good evening Mr. Kamiya! Thank you for having us here!  
Jun: Yes! It's truliy a pleasure!  
Yoshio: Please come in! Ah I see also the Izumi family is here! Come come!

Masami (Mr. Izumi): Ah everyone is here! Kari you look wonderful! How are you feeling?  
Kari: I'm well! Izzy! Hey! (she gave Izzy a hug then she hugged Davis and Jun).  
Dai: Atsuko! Thank you for having us here! You made all this food for us! Wonderful!  
Atsuko: Well you know me! Kae, Chie (Mrs. Izumi) will you help me a bit?  
Kae: Sure!  
Yoshio: I'll get some beers! Davis, Izzy you both want a beer?  
Davis: SURE!  
Chie (slapping him over the head): A soda is good for him!  
Yoshio: I guess I'll get all of you some sodas. Please take a seat! Hope you all don't mind but I turned the TV on the game!  
Davis (jumping on the sofa): GREAT!  
Jun: He'll never change! So Izzy, how are you? Heard from Davis that you are applying to several universities now?  
Izzy: Yeah I am…huh the bell is ringing!  
Kari: Don't worry, I'll get it! Good evening everyone!  
Jacques: Good evening dear! Here is a French wine! One of the best for you and your parents!  
Anne: Good evening Kari. Thank you for having us here!  
Clarice: Kari! (hugging her) How are you? Everything in order…you know?  
Kari: Yes, nothing special…(whispering) I've been through a lot of this…where's TK?  
Clarice: He is still downstairs…figuring out the parking machine…  
Kari: You mean the one in front of our building?  
Clarice: Yes!  
Kari: Oh…that one doesn't work…I better go and help him out!  
Clarice: Yes please!

Kari ran down the stairs to find TK looking confused at the parking machine. She sneaked up behind him and out her hands in front of his eyes.  
Kari: Guess who?  
TK: I would recognize you in a billion people Kari! (he turned towards her)  
Kari: You see I'm here to save your life…just like you saved me!  
TK: What do you mean?  
Kari: Well…this machine is broken…you need to use the other one at the other building…but you shouldn't even worry…they never come to check after eight…I mean it's one hour left of paid parking…  
TK: Oh thank God…I was beginning to think I am stupid!  
Kari (smiling): Maybe just a little…I mean…  
TK (laughing): What?!  
Kari: I'm kidding…say TK…  
TK: Yes?  
Kari: Thanks for saving me…  
TK: You never have to thank me for that…  
Kari (blushing): At least can I give you a kiss?  
TK: Uhm…let me think…  
Kari kissed him and they stayed like that for a minute, until…  
Matt: EEW! Stop that!  
TK: Matt! What in the world are you doing stalking people?!  
Matt: I'm not stalking anyone…stop parading here in front of everyone!  
Kari: Relax Matt!  
Matt: Just kidding with you guys! It's fine! Come let's go upstairs!  
TK: Wait! I still have something in the car!  
Kari: What?!  
TK rushed to the car and brought out two flower bouquets.  
TK: This one is for you!  
Kari: Oh! Thanks TK!  
Matt: Geez…  
TK: The other one is for your mom…hehe…

Yoshio: Kari! There you are! What took you so long?  
Kari: Uhm…we waited for Matt!  
TK: Mrs. Kamiya! These are for you. Thank you for having us here!  
Atsuko: Ah, you did not have to! But thanks a lot!  
Yoshio: TK! (grabbing him by the shoulders) AH you boy! Thanks for saving my daughter a second time! Davis! You too! I want to make a toast to all of you! You are truly an inspiration!  
Atsuko: Wait, what do you mean a second time?  
Kari: Why don't we just toast and talk about it later!  
Everyone rose their glasses and cheered.  
Dai: Say…I've always kind of wondered…since we're anyway all here…can you all explain this Digimon thing? I mean I just met Veemon today and apparently my son had been hiding him for years!  
Masami: True! I mean we already know some things, but it would be really great to know more! Where are all your partners?  
Chie: I would like to know too!  
Tai: Well…it's kind of a long story…and I mean telling it all…that would just be crazy!  
Atsuko: We've got time! But I want to meet your partners first!  
Izzy: You see we've sent them all to the Digital World for this evening.  
Kae: Can't you bring them here just for a bit?  
Matt: I guess we can try…  
Izzy: Fine…they're all there…I need a D3 Digivice…Davis?  
Davis: No problem, gate is open, come on friends!  
Veemon: Davis!  
Yoshio: Incredible! So these are your partners?!  
Tai: Well not all…there are some other Digidestined in our group. This is Agumon.  
Matt: This is Gabumon, my partner!  
Davis: You all know Veemon!  
Izzy: And Tentomon!  
Chie: Ah! Mr. Tento, it's so good to see you again!  
Tentomon: It's good to see you too!  
Yoshio: And the other two? Ah! The small one I saw today!  
TK: Yes…you all saw Patamon!  
Yoshio: You little guy are a power package! Thanks for helping us all today!  
Patamon (blushing): Oh it was my pleasure!  
Anne: I see another one!  
Kari: This is Gatomon. My partner!  
Anne: But TK! You said that Kari was not involved in this!  
TK: I did not want to implicate everyone…but now…  
Jun: I'm so mad…why don't I have a Digimon partner?!  
Davis: Cause you're too annoying!  
Kari: That's not true…it's nothing special, really…it's just that all of us had an encounter with a Digimon at one point. Tai, Matt, TK, Izzy and I had our first encounter when we were just little children…Davis was one of the children captured by Myiotismon…  
Jun: Right…I was out of town back then…  
Yoshio: So tell us!  
Kari: Well, first there were only eight Digidestined…but I joined the group later…  
TK: Yeah, that's right…she was sick when we all went to the summer camp…she only joined us when we all came back and fought Myiotismon!  
Tai: I remember we were searching for the eighth Digidestined and she was right in front of my nose!  
Dai: So Davis…when did you join?  
Davis: Like three years later.  
Matt: He became our successor! Kari and TK were part of both groups actually…  
Jacques: How come?!  
Izzy: It all has to do with the crests we had…you see each one of the first Digidestined had a crest, a trait, attribute, that was specific to that one person, which made it possible for our Digimon to evolve to the Ultimate level.  
Chie: So what were your attributes?  
Izzy: Mine was Knowledge…Tai had Courage, Matt had Friendship…Davis inherited both of Tai's and Matt's traits!  
Matt: Yeah…that's our Davis!  
Dai: Awesome son!  
Yoshio: And Kari and TK?  
TK: Kari has the crest of Light…  
Kari (smiling towards TK): And TK has Hope!  
Izzy: And that's why Devimon was after Kari. Light. It's what they want…darkness wants to swallow the light…  
TK: But the larger the darkness, the brighter the light…right Kari?  
Kari: I sure hope so!  
Atsuko: This is so confusing…  
Veemon: You tell me…meeting all of you is confusing…and this crest story is always too much for me…  
Izzy: I think the Digimon should get back to their world…the danger is gone, so…  
Kari gave TK a concerned look. They both knew it was not over.  
Anne: This stories…you kids went through a lot!  
Matt: We sure did, but it made us stronger!  
TK: You can say that out loud!

The evening went on for a bit more. All Digimon returned to the Digital World while everyone continued asking about the Digital World. TK and Kari withheld the new information they had from Gennai. They did not want to worry everyone. At the end of the evening everyone left and Kari went to her room.  
Yoshio: Kari, can I come in?  
Kari: Sure, dad!  
Yoshio: Kari, I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you! And the way you are with your friends! They all adore you!  
Kari: Thanks dad!  
Yoshio: I love you honey! And if there is anything you can now always come to me!  
Kari: I love you too dad! You're the best dad in the world!  
She hugged him and went to bed. Yoshio was prouder than ever of his children even though most of the world did not know what they did for the world.


End file.
